Live for This
by storyteller629
Summary: Moments in the two weeks Veronica and Logan have together. Unseen moments from the movie, all focused on LoVe. Thus far, we've done their first night together, Cobb's arrest, Veronica finding out about deployment, funerals, a trip to Catalina, and a few quiet moments between hospital visits. Obviously there are movie spoilers & characters aren't mine.
1. Chapter 1

_**I envision this to be probably about 3 chapters long, all little moments from the movie that weren't shown, all focused on LoVe.**_

* * *

_I've been waiting for someone like you _  
_To be waiting for me _  
_This is more than I ever dreamed _  
_And I dream on _  
_I wish I could stay _  
_I wish I could stay _  
_Right beside you _  
_We've come all this way _  
_And I'm still lookin' after you_

_-Lit "I Live for This"_

They take the long way back from the hospital, Logan afraid that paparazzi will find where she lives and become an even bigger nuisance to them. Somewhere along the way, she's fallen asleep, her hand resting on his on top of the gear shift. The car door opens and Veronica feels him carefully place her arms around his neck and slide a hand under her knees as he lifts her from the car. She knows she could probably wake herself up and walk to the door, but there's something about being so close to him that makes her want to stay there. She feels him carry her up the stairs and pause at the porch. She hears her keys from a distance, and his muttering as he attempts to find the right one.

She lets the exhaustion from the previous days- physical, mental, and emotional- reclaim her. She knows she is safe, she knows she is home, and he makes both of those statements true.

Her consciousness resurfaces briefly when she feels him take off her shoes, and then she quickly falls back under. When she shifts again, she registers the discomfort of falling asleep in her outfit. She stretches her body out, and is surprised to find a blanket over her. She shakes her head a bit to get her bearings, and the events of the last eight hours come rushing back to her.

Veronica begrudgingly rolls to the side of the bed and let her legs hang over. She stands and strips off her outfit, grabbing an oversized t-shirt from the dresser. She wants to climb back into bed and numb the feelings of nausea and worry that consume her. As she is about to crawl into bed, she hears the sound of someone moving around in the kitchen.

Quietly, Veronica pads out just in time to see Logan try to make a quiet exit. She doesn't know how long he's stuck around, but she know it has to have been a while. Her heart beats faster in her chest.

"Wait," she calls to him, and she doesn't know what to say next. She wants to tell him about her, about Piz, about him. "Don't go" is the only thing she can muster, and she sighs when says okay.

Talking has never been her strong suit, so she decides to show him what she wants. She's halfway to closing the distance between them before she registers her actions. She kisses him full on, and there is a moment of panic when he doesn't respond. _Keep to the plan, Veronica,_ she tells herself, and thankfully, he responds. Suddenly she can't be close enough to him. She launches herself into his arms, her legs wrapping around his body. More lean than she remembered, but his hands come to her back and she remembers how his touch can electrify her skin.

They spin together and then her back is to a wall. One of his hands has left her and is bracing them. She rips open his shirt, buttons scatter to the floor. It must have been enough to shock them both into the present. There is a moment when they both pull back, and she can see the concern in his brown eyes. She imagines he's asking her permission, her forgiveness. She imagines he wants to warn her that this time it's different. She knows, but she can't afford to screw it up by using words. Instead, she shifts her hips and kisses his neck until he moans. This will have to be their agreement for now.

She can feel him through her thin panties as she rocks down onto him. She needs him inside of her. She needs to feel grounded, and that's how she thinks it will happen. His hands have slipped from her thigh up her shirt, moving up and down her back, cupping her ass. He takes a half step back from the wall and starts to push up the shirt. She reads his intentions and helps lift it off. She tosses it toward the living room as she hears Logan's sharp intake of breath.

"Holy shit, Veronica," she hears him mumble as he pushes her back against the wall. He hoists her a bit higher and takes a nipple in his mouth. _Holy shit, indeed,_ she thinks, and wonders just how she can continue to do this and simultaneously shimmy back down to grind on him. It feels stupidly high school to be grinding on him through layers of clothes, but sometimes a few steps back can give you the momentum you need to continue propelling forward.

She doesn't realize she's moaning, just like they are halfway back to her bedroom before she realizes they've started to move. He lays her down on the pull out couch, and she is on her back, looking up at him. He kneels at by her feet, and she sits up just long enough to grab him by the lapels and pull him down to her. She pushes the shirt from his broad shoulders and starts to work on his belt.

"Whoa there," he says, and tries to slow her down. She looks at him and shakes her head. She wants him to see that things are different, but this time, they have to be frantic. Hard, fast, the culmination of nine years of radio silence. Veronica can't afford to slow down- she needs this now.

Thankful for small graces, he reads her mind as she works to free him from the button and zipper of his jeans. He peels away her panties and she thrusts her hips up to help him slide them off. He moans when he sees her naked before him.

"Not so bad yourself, Sailor," she murmurs as he is finally freed. Before he can take the pants all the way off, she sees him reach to his back pocket and take out his wallet. From the wallet comes a small foil packet. Veronica smiles. It's redundant, but she appreciates that this is the man he's become.

Veronica watches as he rolls the condom onto himself. He moves so he is over her, propped on his elbows, and places more kisses on her lips, trailing down to her neck. One hand slides between her legs, and she is aware of just how wet and ready she is for him. He seems satisfied, and resumes his previous position. Logan stops again for a moment and pulls away from her, searching for her eyes. She finds the deep brown eyes with the quizzical eyebrows. She tilts her hips up to meet him, and he takes it as permission.

When he sinks into her, she gasps. He starts with a few slow strokes, but quickens his pace when her legs wrap around him and she digs her heels into the small of his back. His hands are everywhere- her breasts, her clit, her hips, her thighs- she doesn't keep track. She also doesn't keep track of the time it takes until she feels the glorious build in the pit of her stomach. She squeezes around him and it takes her over the edge, her moans escalating to a loud gasp. He must feel it too, because it's only a few more strokes before Logan calls out her name and collapses on top of her, his entire upper body quivering.

There's an awkward moment after they clean up, and Veronica heads back to bed. Logan looks at the bed, and then at his discarded clothes. She knows doesn't want to overstay his welcome, but she meant it when she told him not to go. She lifts the blankets and pats the space next to her, and her heart melts a little with his smile and look of absolute relief.

The curl in close so that Veronica is completely enveloped in his arms, his head nuzzled in her neck. She is safe, warm, and content, so she starts to drift off to sleep. His body suddenly goes rigid, and there is unexpected space between them.

"Shit," Logan starts, "Piz. Listen, Veronica, I'm sorry, I-"

She almost laughs, but she knows that response isn't appropriate. How can she explain that she knew things were over with Piz the moment she saw Logan at the airport? "No Piz," she says simply.

"What?" he questions, and props himself up on an elbow. She turns to her back so she can make eye contact.

"No Piz," she repeats as she looks into his eyes. "Since before tonight, no Piz," she absolves him. Veronica rolls back to her side and nuzzles the length of her body against his. Logan is silent as he resumes his position wrapped around her. She quickly drifts off in his arms.

It's still dark when Veronica wakes next, Logan's arm still around her, his breath on her neck. It only takes a few minutes before the feeling of his breath on her neck turns to a wetness between her legs. She gently rocks herself back towards him with subtle movements. She feels him start to get hard and hears his breathing shift. The arm around her chest finds a breast and begins to knead.

When she is sure he's mostly conscious, she flips around and pushes him to his back, straddling him. His hands move to her hips and she seeks out his collarbone with her mouth, grinding her wetness down on him. She waits for him to moan and push back towards her before she lifts herself up and positions herself.

"Oh no no," she hears, and in one swift movement she is on her back and he is above her. "This time, we do it my way." Logan is kissing her now, his tongue mingling with hers. He moves to the spot just behind her ear and trails kisses and nibbles down her neck, to her own collarbone, between her breasts. He takes one nipple in his mouth and her hands move to his hair, fingers trying to find purchase on his shorter strands. He gives due diligence to the other nipple, then continues his lazy quest down her stomach. He jumps past her core and starts at her knee, moving his ministrations up her inner thigh. He lets his hand scout out before his mouth, and he runs a finger between her folds. She can feel the chuckle of satisfaction as she moans and thrusts towards his fingers.

"Good things come to those who wait," he says into her thigh, and Veronica whimpers. _Nine years isn't enough?_ she wants to say, but she bites her lip instead when his fingers find her clit. In one quick movement, his fingers are replaced by his mouth and her knuckles are white as they grip the bedsheets to either side of her. Her back arches up, and he takes the opportunity to move down slightly, his tongue now in her folds. Veronica's breathing becomes more shallow as he slips one finger, and then maybe two inside of her, and she can feel the telltale signs of her impending orgasm. He must know she's getting close, too, because she hears him tell her to let go. Her body arches up once more on its own, and the release is phenomenal.

His fingers are still inside her as they ride it out together. His head now rests on her stomach, as she tries to catch her breath, a stupid grin plastered on her face. It probably isn't quite as proud as his grin, but she figures it will have to do. He slides his fingers out of her, and then moves his body along hers, so his head is now level with her chest. He blows warm air over her nipples, and she chuckles softly. _Cheater_, she thinks.

Instead of saying what she thinks, she gets an impish grin. "Turnabout is fair play," she warns, and she is back to straddling him. She knows what he expects, but she won't give in that easily. She takes her time kissing him, her taste on his lips. She bites a little harder on his collarbone, hoping to see a line of color there in the morning. She too, kisses down to his abdomen, and then slides the rest of her body to between his legs.

Veronica places hot breaths to the base of his dick, and can feel Logan shudder. She sticks her tongue out and runs it from bottom to top, and it's his turn to gasp. When she takes him in his mouth, she can't help but smile as her name flies across his lips. She sets a steady tempo, and then he's reaching for her, his hands in her hair, signaling her to stop.

"Whoa there," he says as he looks at her. "Any more of that and we'll miss the main event. I'm not exactly as, uh, spry, as I once was."

"Fair enough," she returns, and her grin is back. "Then I suppose it's time for the main event." With that, she scoots up to him and is poised over him. His hands are on her hips, ready to guide her.

"Wait," he says, and he seems embarrassed. "I'm out of- I mean, I don't have more protection."

"I'm safe," she says to him, "my shot's still good for another month. As long as you-" she let the question trail off.

"I got tested after I found out about-," he doesn't finish, and she nods.

"Good," she replies, and the situation is resolved. She moves straight down, burying him deep inside of her. His hands hold her hips in place, and for a moment, they remain still, eyes locked. They stay that way, communicating through their gaze, and they can only hear the sound of their breaths. When it gets to be more than she can handle, Veronica moves her gaze to his chest and starts to rock on him, slowly. His head tilts back and his feet find purchase on the bed so he can thrust up into her. His hands guide her hips up and down to meet his thrusts. Veronica is panting now, barely in control of her muscles. His hands move to hers, and their fingers thread together, giving her a point of leverage. Her hands find his shoulders and she grabs on, unaware if she is pressing too hard with her nails. His hands go back to her hips and he buries himself again and keeps her hips in place, using his hands to guide her hips in small circles.

"C'mon," he says huskily as he pushes even further into her. She can feel his pelvic bone deliciously pressing into her nerves. "Let go for me," he tells her, and it's just about all she needs. Veronica yells out at the same time as Logan places three more deep thrusts into her and joins her.

This time there is no question about whether Logan will stay. They lay down together and drift off again.

Veronica startles awake after she hears the sound of Sach's car being crushed by the truck. She knows she won't fall back asleep after that dream, although there is at least morning light filtering through the curtains. In the night, she and Logan have become separated, her leg carelessly thrown across his. It's easy enough to slide out of bed, and she hears a small moan as she breaks contact, but he doesn't stir.

Veronica checks her phone for any messages from the hospital, showers, makes coffee, and checks the latest news updates. No one seems to have caught the one about Logan's heroic actions to save her dad, and she's a bit conflicted. She knows it would be good PR for him now, but she isn't ready for the questions it will unleash, and god forbid, the negative turn it could all take if the press catches on to them. Whatever kind of "them" they are right now.

When she has exhausted all of her news outlets, Veronica sighs. Her nervous energy has been growing since she left the bed, and while she's sure Logan is exhausted, she can't wait any longer. She moves to the bedroom and notices that he's moved to his side now. She hesitates for just a moment, but knows that she needs to answer the questions about who hurt her dad if she wants to be able to think about anything else. And there is a lot more to think about right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan pulls up to the apartment building just as the second ambulance arrives. He leaps out of the car and runs through the maze of sheriff's cars and flashing lights. No one has had a chance to set up a police barrier yet, but building tenants have spilled out onto the sidewalk.

"Veronica!" Logan screams before he realizes he is yelling. He finds a paramedic as he pulls a gurney from the back of the ambulance. "What's going on?" he asks the man frantically.

"Sorry sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to step back over to the sidewalk," is the canned response.

Logan can't help himself. He reaches out and grabs the man's arm, spinning him around. He drops the arm immediately, hoping his panic didn't cause him to actually leave a mark. The last thing he needs is another bystander with a cell phone leaking the footage to TMZ. Logan lets his guard drop, hoping to convey the absolute terror he feels.

"My girlfriend," he starts. "What happened? She was in there, and-"

"Sir," the man has taken a step back and shrugs his arm, although Logan has already let go. Logan uses his arms to indicate that he will keep his space.

"Please, man," he begs, "please tell me what you know."

"Is your girlfriend a cop?"

"No," Logan replies. _Not really_, he adds.

"Good. The first call that came in was for an officer down. Then neighbors called in with reports of shots fired. I don't know anything else, and I have to get in there." Logan tempers the bile that has risen in the back of his throat.

The paramedic gives a pointed look at Logan. "Now please go stand over there so I can do my job." The man turns back to the gurney, throws a duffle bag on it, and heads towards the doors. More squad cars pull up. Logan needs more information, but he doubts the regular channels are going to do it. He makes his way over to the crowd. He wants to hear what the witnesses know, he is sure that Veronica is in that building. Logan digs his hands into his jeans pockets and keeps his head down.

"Four shots-" he hears as he mulls around the outside of the crowd.

"I heard six" comes the chittering voice of a woman holding her Pomeranian.

He puts together enough information to know that the activity is in Gia's apartment and her storage space. Logan's stomach is in knots while his brain flashes back to the roof, to the night with Mercer, to the every fight they had about her safety. He tries to stop his mind from getting ahead of him. Of jumping to that place where he's angry at her. Nine years have passed and he knows they aren't the same people on the outside. But is it the constant push and pull between them going to drive them apart before they can even get started this time?

Logan's phone dings in his pocket.

It's a text message with an attached zipped file. Tears spring to his eyes when he sees who the text is from. He tries not to holler in excitement, but he throws his head back and something between a sigh and a laugh escapes, expelling the nervous energy that has been building for the last hour.

He opens the file and it asks whether he wants to save it to his Dropbox. He does, because he thinks that's what she wants him to do. It's too loud to try and play it out in the open like this, and his bluetooth is attached to his car. As the file uploads, another text comes in.

_Don't listen to the news. I'm OK. Giving a statement. Keep the file_.

His legs feel weak with relief. His thoughts are beginning to clear. He has to move his car. Get it out of the way of the paparazzi. He has to keep a low profile, but get as close to the door as possible. He needs to see Veronica, hold her, prove to himself that she really is OK.

First things first. He moves his car around the corner. The paparazzi has started to swarm and Logan hides among the crowd, keeping a low profile. Flashing lights illuminate the space and Logan keeps his eyes trained on the front door. A body bag comes out on a gurney. Logan has to use self-talk to prevent him from doubling over. It's a trick a therapist taught him along the way. He knows Veronica is OK. He knows that's not her. He knows she will be coming out soon. He repeats his new mantras to himself.

Just to be sure, he texts her back. _You certainly know how to keep a guy waiting. Any chance you can put me on the guest list?_ He hits send and crosses his arms, still holding the cell so he can feel it vibrate if she responds. _When_ she responds, he corrects himself.

Ten minutes later, a deputy nudges his elbow. Logan recognizes his face, but can't place his name. He's one of the few left from Logan's frequent teenage run-ins.

"Mr. Echolls?" the deputy asks, his voice low. Logan nods in response.

"Come with me, sir," the man says, and walks them along the edge of the crowd, lifting the police line tape that one of the new officers put up minutes before. Logan ducks under the tape and follows the man to the lobby of the building.

"Wait here, please," the deputy tells him, and continues to move through the lobby and up the stairs. Logan thrusts his hands into his pockets. It's brighter inside, the modern marble lobby reflecting the industrial lighting that hangs high above him. There is a few couches in a corner, and Logan migrates toward the furniture, still watching the staircase the deputy escaped to. He perches on the arm of the couch, suddenly aware that his muscles have been tensed for most of the day.

Lamb and a deputy come through a different part of the lobby, and Logan can see there is a man cuffed between them. Another deputy follows behind. Logan makes an effort not to catch Lamb's eye. The cuffed man has his head down as they lead him through the lobby, but Logan recognizes Cobb. He feels his hands curl into fists, and notices the man looks a bit dazed. Logan hopes someone got at least a few good hits in on him. As soon as they cross the threshold, the camera flashes light up the lobby. Logan surreptitiously shifts himself away from any windows. It's an old habit, but one that is clearly a benefit right now.

The deputy that brought him to the lobby is coming down the stairs, and after him, Logan hears the click of her heels on the marble before he can see her. As she descends the stairs, he takes note that there don't seem to be any injuries that he can see. At the bottom of the stairs, she stops the deputy for a moment.

"Thanks, Tim," she says, and leans up to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, Veronica," he replies, "if we need anything else, we'll give you a call." He gives her a squeeze on the arm. "And you tell your dad I'm rootin' for him," he says with a smile.

"Sure will," she says and the two exchange a glance before the deputy cranes his neck in Logan's direction. He's stood up by now, and the butterflies that started to calm are beating against his chest.

Her face falls for just a moment when she sees him, and he isn't sure if she thinks he'll be upset or if she's let the mask drop. He smiles and opens his arms to show her that he's relieved, not mad, and they meet in the middle of the lobby. She wraps her arms around his body, her head buries into his chest. Veronica is shaking as his arms fold around her and he kisses the top of her head. He turns them so his back is to the lobby doors. Hopefully the paps are following Cobb's trip to the Sheriff's station, not hanging back to see the other players in the game, but Logan will always do his best to protect her.

They stand in the lobby, holding each other until it becomes clear they are in the middle of the traffic pattern for the various officials that come and go. Logan leads her over to the couch, and they sink down into it. She curls tightly to his side. Her face is red and she sniffles more than once. Logan leans to his side and digs down into his back pocket for the handkerchief he's gotten into the habit of carrying. She takes it from him, mumbling a thanks.

He continues to place kisses to her temple, his arms wrapped around her until her breathing becomes more regulated and the gaps between the sniffles come out almost as hiccups.

He's learned enough from his time in therapy to know not to start with an accusation. He knows his most pressing questions involve how she could put herself in such danger, but he also remembers quite clearly how those conversations turn out with her. Instead, he gently lifts her chin towards him. "Are you hurt?" he asks, because he still doesn't understand what happened.

She shakes her head. "No, I was…" she seems to think about what she wants to say, "I'm okay, they checked me out upstairs" she amends. "But can I use your phone? I need to call my dad, make sure he knows I'm fine."

Logan nods and reaches into his pocket for his phone. He's going to ask what happened to hers, but the confusion must be written on his face. "They took mine as evidence," she explains as she takes the phone he offers her.

"Oh," he says, and suddenly it makes sense. Given what she told him about evidence being planted or disappearing under Lamb's watch, she sent him a copy of the recording since she couldn't keep her own.

Veronica punches the hospital number and waits to be connected to Keith's room. "It's ringing," she tells Logan, and he nods mutely, since it seems the right thing to do. One arm is still around her and she takes his other hand, threading their fingers together. After a few moments, he feels her sit up a bit straighter and adopt the persona she used with Tim, a smile moves across her face. "Hey dad...sorry, did I wake you?" She pauses. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just didn't want you to catch the news and be worried." Pause. "No, dad, I'm fine. Good news is that I pretty much exonerated Logan. And I might even have made a personal enemy of Lamb," she finishes, her voice lower as she looks around the lobby to make sure no prying ears can hear her. "You know the news channels, always one for the dramatics. Seriously, we're fine. Go back to sleep, OK?" Pause as Veronica rolls her eyes. "Love you, dad. I'll see you tomorrow, OK?" And with that, she hangs up the phone. Her body slumps into Logan's side.

"It's okay, you know," he says to her quietly, and he feels nervous to broach the topic.

"Huh?" she asks.

"To not be fine, it's okay," he clarifies, and squeezes her hands. He can feel her shoulders square. He doesn't want to start a fight, so he backs down. "We don't have to have this conversation now, but I want us to have it soon." He kisses her temple again and lets her curl up against him.

After a few minutes, she moves to stretch her legs out, and lets out a hiss of discomfort as she shifts. "Are you sure you're okay?" Logan questions, his concern evident. "Should you go to the hospital? I happened to become quite acquainted with what I can assume is only Neptune's finest paramedic while I was waiting for admittance to this exclusive club thing you have going on. Which, by the way, I think you'll find my online review to be fair but honest. It attracts great company, but the service here sucks." She grins at him, and he smiles in return. Gallows humor, it's their thing.

"I'm fine. Just a little leg cramp. Must be the adrenaline finally leaving my system." she responds. He makes the decision that it's time to go home.

"So what do you say we take you home," he asks, moving his arm from around her so he can pat her thigh. "Are you free to go or do we have to stick around and take some souvenir selfies?"

"They said I can go, they'll call if they need me," she tells him. Logan looks around for a deputy. He appreciates when Tim walks by on his way back to the apartment.

"Is there a service entrance to the building," Logan asks him, and he looks to Tim, and then Veronica, trying to convey his message.

"Yeah, take the elevator one flight down and turn left. Past the boiler room there's an exit that leads to the alley." He pauses for a moment while Logan repeats the directions quietly. "In fact, I'll walk you out, make sure you don't go anywhere you shouldn't."

Logan stands and reaches out a hand to Veronica. As he pulls her up, he smiles. "I take back what I said about the service here," he tells her. "I'll definitely have to add a star."

They quietly move through the building and Tim leads them, as promised, to the door. Logan's car isn't parked far away, and he continues to hold her hand as he leads her to it. He only breaks contact when he closes the car door and moves around the car to get in himself. After he starts the car and shifts his way to fourth, he takes it again, placing a kiss on the back of it. Veronica leans on the door, staring out the open window.

Logan doesn't ask, he just drives to his place. When they arrive, he looks at her and she just nods. He opens the door and leads her inside.

* * *

**AN: OK, so I said 3 chapters, but this one ended up being longer than I thought it would, so now I'm leaning in the realm of 4-5.**


	3. Chapter 3

They enter the house quietly. _Thank god for small favors_, Logan thinks, Dick appears to have left for the night. Logan heads straight to his bedroom, placing his keys and wallet on the hall table as he passes by. Veronica hangs back in the doorway to the living room, and he doesn't want to push her. Logan tidies the few toiletries in his bathroom, and moves back across his bedroom. The room itself is tidy, the bed crisply made.

He leans on the door and catches her staring into space. "I was going to run you a hot bath, is that OK?" he asks and flinches when she startles a little.

"Yea," she responds, and he turns back into the bedroom. In his bathroom, he runs the water until it's hot, then plugs the oversized tub. He crosses back through the bedroom, stopping to close the blinds.

She's still in the living room, although she's gravitated to the big picture windows. He can see her reflection as she stares out into the darkness. He lands a few steps heavier than he needs to so he doesn't startle her again.

"Can I get you something to drink? I'm sure we have a few bottles of wine around."

"Sure, thanks," Veronica replies, and Logan grabs a wine glass and uncorks a partially finished bottle of red. He smells it, and it still seems OK. She's moved over to the breakfast bar now, and he pushes the wine glass across to her.

"How about something to eat? It's been a long time since breakfast." Veronica nods, and Logan roots through the refrigerator for cheese, bread and butter. He puts the items next to the stove and leans over to find a pan and knife. He starts to assemble a grilled cheese while the butter melts in the pan.

"You cook now, huh? Tell me I missed you on Iron Chef."

"It was rigged. My secret ingredient was Tang." he quips back. "And I would hardly consider grilled cheese to be a culinary delight. I promise something more substantial for breakfast, but I needed something quick before your bath is done running." He wonders if she'll balk at the breakfast comment, but she seems to let it go.

"I do declare, Mr. Echolls," she replies in her best Southern drawl, "a girl could get spoiled from such domestic service." Logan rolls his eyes.

"We aim to please."

When the sandwich is done, he puts it on a plate and cuts it in half before he slides it over the breakfast bar to her. She eats in silence and he checks the bath. He doesn't have anything to add to it-oils or bubble or anything that he knows women usually like to add, but given the last few hours, he's sure the hot water and peace will be welcome.

She finishes her sandwich and he grabs a few towels from the linen closet. He refills the wine glass and leads her to the bathroom. He turns off the vanity lights and leaves only the light over the shower stall.

"It's pretty bare bones," he starts to apologize, and she shakes her head. He turns to leave the room. "Towels are there, and if you need anything just-"

She cuts him off. "You aren't staying?"

"Oh," he says, and he feels his cheeks get hot. He doesn't remember the last time a girl made him blush, but it doesn't surprise him that it would be her. He lamely uses his thumb to gesture over his shoulder, "I was gonna let you…" he trails off.

"You've seen the goods, Echolls. And I thought you wanted to talk." She starts to peel off her t-shirt and pants.

"OK," he agrees, and they both strip down. She steps into the water first and sits, then slides forward so he can slip in behind her. When he is settled, she rests against him, his arms rest on the sides of the tub. They take a few minutes and sit in silence, each lost in thought.

She starts to tell him the events of the night. His arms snake around her, and she holds onto him. Veronica recaps everything that happened after they hung up. Her breath hitches when she talks about watching Gia fall. He tenses when she tells him about hiding in the cabinet. She tells him about Lamb's arrival, questions, and the statement she gave. She mentions Deputy Connell's longtime loyalty to her dad and the courtesy he extended her by finding Logan and bringing him inside. When she is done, she leans her head back against his chest and closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he says, and he really means it. When she questions him, he continues. "I can't say that I regret you coming back, but I never wanted it to be because I was dragging you here." She denies that he was the reason she stayed, and he doesn't know if either of them believe her.

"Are we really going to talk," she pauses, "about us?" and Logan nods into her shoulder. "Honestly?" she follows up, and Logan holds his breath while he nods again. There is silence between them while they wait for the other to start. He knows speaking honestly is a tall order for both of them.

"It needs to be said," he starts quietly, "You scared the shit out of me tonight, Veronica." He feels her body tense and watches her eyes squeeze shut as though she is staving off a headache.

She stands up and the water cascades off her body. He sighs that she's already reneging on her own terms, and she must hear him over the water. "It's getting cold," she explains. "I thought we could finish this with more dignity than pruny fingers usually offers."

He nods and stands in the tub. He steps out and grabs a towel for her and his own. He offers her his terrycloth robe, and slings his towel around his hips. In the bedroom, he hands her an old t-shirt and a pair of his sweatpants, while he takes a similar outfit out for himself. She reclaims her glass of wine and she moves out to the living room and sits on the couch. He sits on the other end so they can face each other.

He asks if she's comfortable, and she promises she is. After a stilted silence, she sighs.

"You know I won't apologize, right?" she asks, and he nods. He doesn't necessarily want an apology, but he wants her to know that she matters to him. Again. Always. He doesn't think he'll ever like her being in dangerous situations.

In the spirit of honesty, he tries to explain. "You don't have to apologize, but you do have to know that when I saw that body bag come out, I almost lost it. Veronica, it could have been you."

"But it wasn't me, and I'm not going to change who I am." Her voice is getting louder, " It didn't work nine years ago, and it sure as hell won't work now."

He can smell a trap like this from a mile away. He knows what ended them all that time ago, and he's reflected enough on this particular topic to fully comprehend that their demise was not due to one of their actions alone. It was a well orchestrated destruction from both sides. He tries not to get pissed, but she's back to nine years ago, and it's a sore spot for him.

"This isn't nine years ago, and I don't want you to change. Damn it, Veronica, I'm playing by your rules here. I am trying to be honest."

"Then tell me one honest thing," she challenges him.

"I just did!" he's getting exasperated. "I told you that you scared me tonight. You scared me because I was afraid that I could lose you." The words keep coming. "I just got you back, and you could have been killed." Logan mentally curses himself. It's more of a hand than he thought he would show. Hadn't he just laid it all out for her? _I practically told her I love her_ he thinks to himself.

"Your turn," he says, _it better be good,_ he adds privately..

There is a beat of silence before she speaks. "I'm not going back to New York," she says, and tears spring to her eyes.

Logan's heart flutters in his chest. "What do you mean," he asks, because of all the questions swarming in his head, he thinks this is the most concrete.

"I'm staying in Neptune," she responds as she wipes a tear from the corner of her eye.

He wants to kiss her, he wants to grab her arms and shake her for more information, he wants answers. He tries to grab onto the facts he knows.

"But your job," he starts, and she shakes her head.

"I didn't take it." Logan is stunned. He must look as flabbergasted as he feels, because she eventually elaborates. "I waited too long to give them an answer, but I think that was my answer from the moment I got back. I didn't want the job."

"There are other jobs in New York, I'm pretty sure that you can find another firm." It's the best he can offer.

"You don't get it, do you?" she counters, and Logan has to admit to himself that he really doesn't.

"I guess you'll have to enlighten me."

"I have to stay, Logan." He is about to protest, to remind her that she shouldn't stay just because he called, that they can figure out how to make things work if she's in New York. "Not for you. There's my dad, there's Mac and Wallace and Weevil. There's this stuff with the Sheriff's department- I feel like I can do something here."

He nods. He's disappointed that he's so clearly not on the list. "So this thing with us," he starts and hates how juvenile he sounds. He let's the question linger.

She closes the distance between them and wraps her arms around him. "And yes, us. In full, honest disclosure, I want there to be an 'us', as long as that's what you want" Logan smiles and pulls her in close to place a kiss on her head.

"I'll take that as a yes," she replies. She lets out a big yawn. "Sorry."

He suddenly remembers the rest of their day. "No, it's okay, we should get you to bed," he says and stands. She takes his hand and he leads her across the room toward his bedroom. They make a quick detour to the linen closet. He grabs a toothbrush.

"I keep a stash here so I always have a new one when I'm on leave," he explains.

When they are ready for bed, they cuddle up together, Logan's arms wrapped around her. "God, I've missed this," he says into her hair. She murmurs a response, and he feels her breath fall into an even pattern as she drops off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica wakes in an unfamiliar, but comfortable bed. She rolls to her left and sees the back of Logan's head. Her mind flashes through the last day, and she smiles and places a kiss to his bare shoulder. He must have woken up in the night overheated, as he is down to his boxers. Veronica rolls back to the edge of the bed in search of her phone. With her father in the hospital, she doesn't want to be far from it. She slips out of bed to find her bag, assuming the phone must be there.

She's searching through her bag in the entryway when she remembers that her phone was taken as evidence. She startles when she hears the sound of a spoon clanging into a bowl. Veronica looks up to find Dick sitting in the living room, his feet propped on the coffee table.

"Morning, Ronnie," he says nonchalantly, his bowl of fruit loops resting on his chest as he slouches in front of the TV.

"Dick," she replies and is glad she still has on the sweats and t-shirt from last night. "Logan let me crash here-" she starts, he cuts her off.

"No need to explain. I can put two and two together. He didn't come back the other night, your sleepover last night. It's all over the news by the way, you getting Logan off." He pauses. "Well, off the murder charges at least." He looks at her with that Dick-just-caught-a-double-entendre look, then back at the screen. "Congratulations."

She rolls her eyes at him. "Thanks."

He takes a bit of cereal, she is about to turn back to the bedroom when she hears, "you can't run away."

"What?" she asks, because she hasn't really put together his words and because he is still staring at the TV, so she's not sure he even said it at all.

"You can't just leave back to New York or wherever you might run off to next." She's about to protest, tell him to mind his own damn business, tell him that she's staying but not because he told her to. She's about to, but Dick turns his head and looks her squarely in the eyes.

"I've been there when you leave, Ronnie. It took a long time after you left for him to get it back together. You pretty much wrecked him. But with him shipping out so soon… I just don't want him halfway across the world manning million dollar planes and pining over you. I've seen Logan with his heart ripped out before, and he's not a man who should be doing tactical maneuvers."

Veronica feels her stomach drop out. "Shipping out?"

Dick looks remorseful. "Guess he didn't mention it. Shit. Sorry."

"When?" She's starting to get mad that she hasn't even considered the possibility.

"I don't know." She looks at him insistently. He swallows and continues. "The plan was a couple weeks from now. But that was before Carrie. Maybe it's changed? Sorry Ronnie, I shouldn't have said anything. But I meant what I said-"

"Dick." Both Veronica and Dick turn to see Logan standing in his bedroom door, sweatpants slung low across his hips. The warning tone in his voice makes Dick clamp his mouth closed.

Now Logan's voice is softer. "Veronica-" he tries as he takes a step towards her.

Veronica blows past him into the bedroom. She is searching for her clothes from last night. She finds them neatly folded on the bathroom counter, enters the room, and slams the door behind her.

"Veronica," she hears through the door, she realizes that she's shaking. She sits on the toilet lid and puts her head in her hands. While there are tears running down her face, she also finds herself wanting to scream or punch a wall. "Veronica, please," she hears, now she's even angrier. She storms to the bathroom door yanking it open.

"Honesty," she screams at him. "You were supposed to be honest and you lied to me!" She slams the door in his face. The idea of crossing the bathroom again seems more than she can handle so she leans against the door. Her legs give out as she slides down, huddled with her back against the thin wood.

"Can we please not do this through a door?" he asks. His voice is muffled enough to tell her that he's leaning very close on the other side.

"We could just not do this at all," she snips back. There is a silence between them. The tears continue to pour down her face, despite all her attempts to wipe them away.

Time passes, although Veronica isn't sure how much. When he speaks again, she realizes he's sat down on the other side of the door. "My company is due to ship out a week from Sunday," Veronica's stomach lurches, "but when I met with the guys from JAG before you got here, they made it clear that I would be left behind if I was still a suspect." There's a pause, but Veronica remains silent. "I haven't heard from my XO yet about the deployment, my guess is they haven't heard about yesterday or they haven't decided or something."

More silence. "Veronica, this doesn't change anything that we said last night. I should probably have told you, but it truly didn't register. Being cleared of murder charges hardly registered." _Bullshit_, she wants to scream. Her tears begin to slow and stop altogether. She doesn't want to move yet, so she pulls up the t-shirt collar to blot her face. She realizes that there's nothing she can do for her dripping nose and quietly crawls across the room to pull off a handful of toilet paper. Blowing her nose is not as graceful of a task as she wants it to be, and the sound seems to echo in the room.

Veronica takes an inventory of the situation. She's still pissed, but it is a stewing anger, no longer erupting. She stands up, catching herself in the vanity mirror. Her hair is still tangled from sleep, her face red and blotchy all the way down through her neck, her eyes are puffy. She splashes some cold water on her face and tries to smooth the flyaways on top of her head, but is pretty sure it doesn't help. After a deep breath and a last look in the mirror, she squares her shoulders and marches towards the door. When she opens it, Logan tumbles back, catching himself before he's flat on his back. He must have been leaning on the door. He scrambles upright and is standing to the side of the door as she crosses the threshold.

"How long?" she asks, her voice quiet. She's afraid if she uses a regular volume, he'll hear the tremble.

"Six months," he replies quietly, and she lets out a long breath. She made a resolution to herself last night that she was going to be honest and actually try to have an adult relationship with him. _That means,_ she reasons, _not having tough conversations through a bathroom door_.

"Well, that sucks," she deadpans as the smallest smile tugs at the edge of her mouth. It does suck, and that's her honest response. She sits on the bed and he remains standing, his arms crossed across his chest, his face absolutely perplexed.

"So how do we go about finding out just how much time you have left on dry land," she asks, and her mind is already spinning at full tilt. She thinks about timelines- telling her dad about her decision to stay, telling him about Logan, the cases that are open that she knows about and which can afford to be put on the back burner if Logan is really going to ship out. _God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change_, she thinks as she looks at him stoically.


	5. Chapter 5

As they collapse into bed later that night, Logan has to admit that the day didn't go at all as he'd thought it would. When he woke to find her missing from bed, he really thought it was over as he overheard Dick tell her about the deployment. When she locked herself in the bathroom, he was sure she would change and walk right back out of his life. He was so certain, in fact, that he hadn't even thought to be scared. It wasn't until she opened the door and it was clear that she wasn't leaving that his stomach turned to knots.

The remainder of the morning was stilted between them but they managed. He made them an abbreviated version of the breakfast he'd originally planned. They showered, changed, and headed to the hospital after a quick stop to get a temporary phone for her and a change of clothes. The ICU only allowed one visitor, so Logan stayed in the hospital waiting room. He thought about arranging a time to pick her up, but honestly didn't want to give her the opportunity to sneak away. Instead, he'd brought her food and coffee in regular intervals as her dad drifted in and out of sleep. He was pretty heavily medicated according to Veronica, but she refused to leave until the nurses announced the end of visiting hours. Logan didn't argue with her, just dropped the food, provided a few reassuring hugs, and kept a low profile in the waiting room. The TV was turned to CNN, which included an hourly loop of Cobb being led away in handcuffs with a superimposed picture of Carrie, followed by the clip of Lamb promising his own brand of justice. Apparently Mac had made good on her agreement to send the footage as soon as anything broke in the case.

While he waited, Logan touched base with Mac to thank her and give her updates on Veronica and her dad. Mac told him about the funeral arrangements for both Sacks and Gia, the details of which he recorded in his phone. He also left a message with his XO, though he knew enough to not expect a fuzzy call back.

On their way home, Logan picked up takeout for them. He offered to drop her at her dad's, but she declined. At his place, they'd eaten, talked about the funeral plans, and she'd asked for a drink.

"Stronger than wine," she'd specified. When he sorted through Dick's extensive liquor cabinet the bottle of Patron sparked her interest. Between the two of them, they'd killed almost the entire bottle. Toasts to the departed, to her dad, to each of them for the brave efforts of the last 48 hours. They didn't talk about the future, not their future. Instead they did shots until everything was funny and the tension in Logan's shoulders finally melted away.

She'd started to kiss him, sloppily but intensely. His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her closer to him. He knew they'd been together only two nights ago, but everything felt like a time warp. It felt like no time had passed at all since they fell into bed at the Grand and yet it all felt new to him. They stumbled together to the bedroom, untangling from their clothes and laughing at their lack of coordination. When they finally made it to the bed, a mess of naked limbs and moans, the event didn't last very long before they were both reduced to satisfied panting bodies.

"So you did go pro," she stated with a sigh as Logan rolled out of bed. He wasn't sure his legs would hold him and was pleasantly surprised when he navigated his way to the kitchen. He returned quickly with two tall glasses of water to chase down the tequila.

"M'lady," he drawled as he handed her a glass. He drank his own and took hers when she was finished. He refilled both glasses with some concentration in the bathroom, then left them on the nightstands before he climbed into bed. Logan knew it had been a long time since he felt this drunk. He laid on his back and tried to stare at a spot on the ceiling until he didn't feel like the bed was spinning. When she curled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder, Logan felt more grounded. He wrapped an arm around her and drifted off to sleep as he reviewed his day.

* * *

Veronica groans as she hears the blinds open and feels the sun moves across her pillow. She rolls over and hides her face in her arm. "Never again," she moans.

"C'mon," he says, and he knows he's entirely too chipper for her liking. Before she can complain, he is sitting beside her, nudging her arm with something cold. "Advil," he tells her as she peeks out from under her arm. She sits up to lean on one elbow, takes the pills from him with her free hand, followed by the glass of water. She falls back onto the pillows and groans again.

"Let's go, Sleeping Beauty," he says quietly as he places a kiss to her forehead. "You wanted to get to the hospital for the start of visiting hours and we have to swing by your dad's place first, remember?" He tries to keep his voice pleasant and light. He's been up for a few hours, made coffee, eaten breakfast, and managed a few minutes of walking along the beach, his tried and true remedies for a hangover. Well, that and the Advil he'd downed upon waking.

"Ten more minutes," she mumbles as she rolls over, replacing her arm with his pillow. "It'll be fine," she says as she drifts back to sleep. Logan chuckles, glad to see that she hasn't become a morning person in their time apart.

He waits five minutes and tries again. This continues twice more until he can rouse her. In that time he showers, brushes his teeth, and gets dressed. He wears black dress pants and a crisp white button down. He's putting on his cufflinks and simultaneously trying to place some gentle kisses to wake her up when she finally gives in.

Silently she makes her way to the shower. He places a kiss to the side of her head as she passes him and she grumbles in return. "I'll make you some breakfast," he says as he hears her turn on the water.

When she comes out of the bedroom already wearing her sunglasses, he flips the omelet onto the plate with flourish. "Egg and cheese omelet," he says as he slides the plate to her. The coffee is already waiting for her. She eats, they each finish another cup of coffee, and they are off to her dad's place.

"What do you think?" she asks, holding up two black dresses. There is another one hanging on the door behind her.

Logan tries to tell the difference between the dresses, but they all look pretty similar. "I think New York made you even more butch," he smiles, glad that he's out of her reach. She rolls her eyes at him.

"Seriously, they all fit the bill, and I'm sure you'll look great in any of them," he says as he sidles up to her. He gives her a kiss. Since her hands are full, he takes the opportunity to grab her ass.

"Logan!" she exclaims and nudges him with an elbow.

In the end, she chooses the one in her right hand and changes quickly, sliding into a pair of black stilettos. She puts the other two in his trunk to decide between tomorrow. They head to the hospital and she visits with her dad until the early afternoon. Logan stays in the waiting room again. When he drops off a sandwich from the cafeteria, Veronica lets him know the doctors think her dad might be moved out of the ICU in the next day or two. Logan knows it will be a long road. Between the head injury and the broken pelvis, the doctors have told her to expect a few months of hospital and rehab stays before he comes home.

Logan comes to the room to tell her it's time to go. Veronica gives her dad a kiss on the forehead. She tells her dad she will pass along her condolences, although he's asleep and doesn't hear her.

The ride to the funeral home is quiet, each of them lost in thought. Logan reaches a hand over to hers and gives a squeeze. She turns to him, a small smile at the edge of her lips.

The funeral home sits between some abandoned lots in a dilapidated part of town. The building is rather nondescript, a rusted sign the indicates the funeral home's name. In the parking lot, Logan closes the top of his convertible and takes his suit jacket from the backseat. He takes Veronica's hand when they are ready to go inside.

The funeral is sparsely attended. Sacks apparently had few relatives, an aunt appears to be the only family in attendance. A steady stream of officers arrive from the Sheriff's department. Veronica smiles at Deputy Connell and her face is firmly set with any others that make eye contact with her. Logan knows she is scrutinizing every face that passes by. She checks her phone a few times and Logan realizes she's taking pictures of the attendants.

When the pastor says a few words, Logan finds himself thinking about the accident. He's been over it a million times, knowing that he was there when it happened. Each time he replays it, Logan wonders if there was a way he could have gotten to Sacks.

Sacks' aunt says a few words on behalf of the family and Deputy Connell speaks of his time on the force with Sacks. Logan looks over to see tears in Veronica's eyes as Connell speaks. For the second time in a week, he appreciates the handkerchief in his back pocket. He hands it to her and then places a soft kiss to her temple. His hand rests on her lower back.

They follow the procession to the graveside service. It's an even smaller affair, although a bugler waits for them along with three army officers. Logan stands at attention out of habit. Had he known Sacks' service history, he would have worn his dress whites.

When the officers fold the flag from the casket, Logan pulls Veronica close to him and swallows hard. He hasn't had to attend funerals of fallen comrades, but it's not lost on him that his life could be remembered with a similar flag. When they start the gun salute, he brushes his own tear away. Veronica snakes an arm around him and gives him a squeeze, she must have read this thoughts.

They are among the very few who stay even longer for a dinner. They are joined by Connell and Aunt Sherry. Logan sits quietly for much of the meal, as the person who only had a few run ins with Sacks, most of which were not positive. At the end of the meal, he offers to pay the bill.

After the meal they head back to his place again. He offers to stay at her dad's, but she isn't ready to be there without him. When they are back at the beach house, Veronica wants to distract herself with the TV. They discover that he's behind her in the latest season of _The Walking Dead_ and binge watch three episodes together. It's morbid, he realizes, but he enjoys the feeling of her leaning against him on the couch.

The next day repeated much in the same way. Gia's funeral is a much more lavish affair, hosted by Luke Halderman. Unlike Sacks' closed casket quiet affair, Gia's open casket was draped in flowers. At this event, they keep a little distance between them- it's clear that neither of them are ready for more rumors among the Neptune High graduates. The number of dirty looks they both gather is enough to tell them their unspoken plan is for the best.

Dick, Mac, and Wallace sit with them during the service, a parade of 09'er tributes and memories. Madison presents a slideshow of Gia dating back to senior year with "Wind Beneath my Wings" playing in the background. Logan places a subtle hand on Veronica's leg when he's afraid she's going to burst.

The graveside service is filled with open sobs and flowers piled on the casket. Luke makes a big show of adding dirt to the grave.

The afterparty (and Logan loathes to call it that, but he doesn't have any other term for it) is held at the 09'er. The music is more subdued than it was at the reunion, but most of the same people are present. Logan and Veronica stay only a short time, Veronica making an excuse about her father and Logan quietly disappearing a few minutes later. They meet in the parking lot and head to the hospital.

Logan walks to the room with Veronica. They find the ICU cubicle empty. Veronica's hand squeezes around his as they find a nurse. He can feel the tension dissipate when she learns he's been moved down to floors to a regular room. They walk together to the room.

At the doorway to the room, Logan stops. He lets Veronica go in first. She greets her father and Logan hears the trademark Mars banter. He smiles and is about to turn back to find the waiting room on this floor when he feels her tug at his arm.

"It's fine, V," he says quietly. "It looks like your dad is back to himself, I don't know if seeing me is going to be a good for his blood pressure."

"Don't be ridiculous," she rolls her eyes at him. "He'll be glad to see you." She stage whispers, "he's weak now, so he can't put up a fight. Two days before he drags you out by the ear, three if you keep your hands off the goods."

Logan allows himself to be dragged into the room and immediately drops her hand as Keith comes into view. He reaches a hand out. "Mr. Mars," he says, and Keith takes his hand giving him a weaker shake than Logan remembers. He adjusts his handshake accordingly.

"You're looking a lot better than when I saw you last," Logan says awkwardly. He doesn't know how to make small talk with this man. Their history hasn't always been amicable, and both men know it. Logan is about to make a quip about that popular local sports team when his phone rings.

Logan looks at his phone to see his XO's office number. He swallows. "I'm sorry," he says to them both as he locks eyes with Veronica, "I have to take this." He swallows again as she nods in understanding.

He answers the call as he walks out into the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

"So," she starts. They are in the hospital parking lot at the tail end of visiting hours. They both sit in the car, but Logan makes no move to start it. Instead, he stares at the lifeless dash, and she looks out the windshield at the car across from them. Logan was scarce after the phone call, and she knows what it means.

"So," he repeats quietly. She can tell he doesn't want to give her the news. The pause stretches between them.

"How long," she asks, and she feels like she's waiting to hear about a terminal diagnosis.

"A week from Sunday," he replies. She barely hears him.

She does the math in her head. Ten days. Veronica nods because she isn't sure that she can say anything quite yet.

Logan clears his throat and looks at his hands, which have moved to the bottom of the steering wheel. "I uh," he starts, but doesn't finish his sentence. She looks at him. For the first time, it occurs to Veronica that he's scared. She's been so wrapped up in how it would impact her that she's forgotten that he's the one shipping out. She reaches her hand across him grabbing his hand. It breaks his stare and he looks at her, eyes glassy.

"Veronica," he whispers, but he can't seem to finish that thought either.

She squeezes his hand again. "I know," she tells him, and she's almost sure she does. So much has happened in the last seventy-two hours, with hardly a chance to get used to whatever it is that they're doing. She thought about it when they did shots last night. Well, until she couldn't think about much of anything. She does remember marveling at how quickly they have fallen back into being together. She wonders if it's healthy or if they are setting themselves up for another destructive pattern. Veronica can recognize that neither of them are the same as they were nine years ago. Yet there's so much that is familiar that it all feels like an optical illusion to her. There are plenty of moments that have felt like that. If she looks closely, nothing has changed. But if she takes a few steps back, she can see that things are different and just slightly off kilter. The thought of things being off kilter suddenly sparks doubt in Veronica's head.

"Wait," she says louder than she'd intended. "You weren't about to 'Dear John' me, were you?"

It must have been the last thing he was expecting, because he looks at her with surprise. "What?" he asks, and she feels embarrassed to have to repeat herself.

"I just meant that I thought one thing, and then I realized I could be totally wrong. Which, you know, is fine if you don't want to…" she withdraws her hand while she speaks, but he grips it again.

"No," he says simply. His dark eyes are boring into her, and she can tell that this is one of those moments when things could shift, but she's not sure if she's ready. She told him she wants to try again, and she does. She just has to admit to herself that the idea of him a world away scares the shit out of her.

For now, she only nods. "Okay," she says quietly. Logan nods at her in return, lets go of her hand, and starts the car.

They are each lost in thought as he drives to her dad's place. When he pulls up to the curb, she knows he isn't coming inside. Her stomach flips in worry that she's already managed to push him away. She unbuckles her seat belt while looking away. She doesn't want him to see her disappointment.

"Are you OK to stay alone?" he asks her. She nods as she turns her body toward the handle. She needs to get out of the car now before the tears she can feel surging up have a chance to escape.

"Hey," he starts, reaching for her elbow. She eludes his grasp.

"No, it's fine, don't worry about it," she says all in one breath. He says something else, but she's out of the car and slamming the door before she can process his words. She glances back and catches him leaning back, his head pounding into the headrest, eyes closed. She doesn't wait for him to open his eyes. She marches up the front porch, digs through her purse, and pulls out her keys. She takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm her shaking hands before fumbling for the lock. She makes a mental note to add a motion detecting light to the porch so dramatic exits aren't so affected in the future. When she gets the door open, she resists all urges to run back to his car, and instead slips inside, turning on the light in the front room. It's her turn for mental chastising, and she leans on the door before leaning back until the top of her skill makes contact with the solid door.

_Stupid Veronica_, she thinks to herself, _right back to where you started_. She takes a deep breath and looks out the window. The BMW is gone, which is unexpected. Annoyed, she throws the deadbolt on the door and tosses her purse to the couch. The small house feels cavernous in its stillness, and Veronica realizes that it's the first time she's been alone in days. She kicks off her heels and moves to the kitchen, suddenly aware that they didn't eat dinner after the hospital. Veronica finds red wine, peanut butter and bread, cobbling together what Piz once referred to as a "Law student's diet plan". She is about to turn on the TV for ambient noise when she hears a buzz emanate from her purse. She realizes she forgot to turn her ringer back on after leaving her dad. Worried that it might be the hospital, Veronica moves quickly across the room and retrieves the phone. Three new texts from Logan.

_You bolted so quickly that I don't think you heard my plan. I'm picking you up at 5AM tomorrow. Don't worry about responding unless you have other plans._

_You don't have to wear any of your fancy New York duds. Your standard uniform should work, skip the heels. You might want to bring a swimsuit._

_We can be back to visit your dad in the afternoon, so don't use that as a reason not to come._

Veronica's eyebrows cock, but she feels a smile at the edge of her lips, then a frown. Since when is Logan Echolls more mature than she is? Has he really forgiven her so quickly? Veronica finishes her wine before texting him back.

_Sounds like you have it all figured out. I'm 90% sure I'll be awake, but you'd better bring coffee if you expect me to talk to you for the first four hours._

She sends the message before she can over think it. Her phone vibrates a few moments later.

_Coffee or not, after tonight, I figured you won't be talking to me for the first four hours anyway._

_Ouch,_ thinks Veronica. It's deserved, but it still stings.

_Bygones_. She responds. She hopes that tonight really is bygones. She is starting to realize just how little time they have together.

She wakes up a few hours later on the couch, the TV still on, prattling on about indestructible pans. Veronica turns it off before it can tell her just what she can get if she calls in the next 10 minutes. She grabs her phone, the alarm already set, and sees a missed text.

_Always_.

Veronica heads back to the spare room. She peels off her jeans, shirt and bra before slipping into the oversized shirt from the other night. As she slips into bed, Veronica does the math. Three nights she's had his arms around her, and she almost can't remember sleeping alone. Don't be an idiot, she tells herself, if you can't handle one night, what are you going to do about half a year?

It's a restless night of sleep, and by the time her alarm goes off, she's already been awake for an hour. She showers, dresses, and putters around the house. She's never spent much time at what she considers the "new house", although it's been four years since her dad purchased it. It's orderly, definitely a bachelor pad. There are a few pictures of her from when she was younger, most of which she remembers from her house before the book collection is composed mostly of paperback mysteries and law-thrillers. He used to call them his research. There are a few larger reference books about California law statutes, old yearbooks, and a few photo albums on the bottom shelf of the bookshelf. Veronica yawns as she stands, checking the time. Logan is due to arrive in ten minutes.

Veronica is rooting through the cabinets, taking inventory of the kitchen when she hears a car door. She grabs her coat and bag, and locks the door. She pauses at the top of the stairs. Logan is in khakis and long-sleeved shirt, sleeves rolled up to show his forearms. He leans against the car as he did a few days ago, but this time he holds two white cups with a green emblem on them. His smile makes her smile while her stomach flips.

"C'mon," he says as he hands her the coffee. "We don't want to be late."

She rolls her eyes in response. "Late? We're up before the sun. What's there to be late to?" she asks as she walks around to the passenger's seat.

"Exactly," he replies as he climbs in and starts the car. He leans over and offers her a kiss on the cheek while she takes a sip of her coffee.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for all the kind reviews. I appreciate the feedback. Turns out a few folks were thinking along the same lines I am, which I guess is good to see. :)**_

* * *

"Do I get to know where we're headed?" she asks.

"I figured that if we're going to do this, I should start by taking you out on a date. I thought a day out on the water might be nice. Give us a change of scenery, maybe a chance to talk?" Veronica can hear the hesitation in his voice.

"I'd like that," she responds, and melts a little when he smiles.

They arrive at the marina and Logan leads her down the dock. They come to the last slip on the dock they are on, and Logan nods to indicate their destination. Veronica looks at the boat before looking back at Logan._ Survivors Guilt_ is a modest boat, less than 30', she estimates. It appears to have a cabin below deck and plenty of places to lounge. She raises an eyebrow at the name and Logan shrugs.

"It's Dick's," he offers by way of explanation. Veronica's lips purse. She's sure it's about Cassidy, but given the events of the last week, it leave a bad taste in her mouth. As though he thinks so too, Logan puts a hand on the small of her back and leads her to board the boat.

"I didn't think you'd want to spend your day on the water," she starts, knowing she could be opening a discussion. She powers on, "aren't you supposed to kiss the ground for the next few days, or something?"

"You'd be surprised at how little time you get to take in the scenery on an aircraft carrier. It can be days between assignments, and it's not exactly safe to wander the deck. I don't get to spend much time gazing out at the horizon."

She nods while she watches him pull in the gangway and move to the cockpit, bringing the engine to life, readying the boat for departure.

"Can I help with anything?"

"Here," he replies, handing her a line, "hold this until I tell you to let it go." Veronica does what she's told and he moves past her, placing a hand on her hip as he moves by.

"Hope you're not this friendly with all your shipmates, sailor," she teases.

"Only the NUBs," he chirps back, and then clarifies when her eyebrows raise. "Non-usable bodies." He moves behind her again and places her hand on her ass. He gives a squeeze while placing a kiss on her neck. "Although, I happen to believe you have a very usable body, so I might have to rethink my policy." He moves quickly around her, heading back to the cockpit.

"OK," he says, and she lets go of the rope. Veronica stands mesmerized by his expertise at handling the boat, and they make their way out of the marina in no time. Veronica stands behind him in the cockpit, the wind rustling through her hair. He moves them out into the open water, putting the boat through its paces. He checks the coordinates on the GPS, and slows the boat. He looks at his watch and back toward the shore. The first hints of pink and yellow have made their way into the sky and silhouette the buildings on the shoreline.

"I know most people prefer the sunset over the horizon on this coast, but I've always been a fan of the sunrise," he says, and moves fluidly across the boat to drop anchor. They are parallel with the coast. Veronica follows him and takes his hand when he offers it. She allows him to lead her to a small seating area at the rear of the boat. She notices a picnic basket on the table and an ice container with a bottle of what looks like champagne. She cocks her head in his direction.

"When did you have time for this?" she asks, and the answer occurs to her almost before he can respond..

"I did most of the set up last night, and put the final touches on before I picked you up" he admits. She nods and feels her cheeks grow warm. "Am I forgiven for leaving you alone last night?"

"Bygones," she answers, and this time, she's certain it's true. She squeezes his hand and leans up to place a kiss on his cheek.

Logan leads her to the table and lets her take a seat. He hands her a cloth napkin from the basket, opening it with a flourish. He unpacks the picnic basket of fruit, bread, and cheeses. He seats himself and opens the champagne, filling two flutes he's produced from the basket.

"You done good, Echolls," she compliments, and she thinks his smile is more bashful than she has seen in some time. They each take a few small sips of the champagne and a few bites of the food while they watch the sun slowly climb over the buildings, creating an ever changing colorscape in the reflections on the windows and the water.

They are silent for a while before she speaks. "So, the Navy, huh? I don't think I ever heard the full story there."

He takes a sip of his champagne and studies the remaining drink, as though he is contemplating just how much he will reveal. He takes another sip, downing the remaining liquid. "Not much to tell. I made it through most of sophomore and junior year at Hearst using the Echoll's secret family recipe." She looks at him and he must see her confusion. "Self-medicating through booze and a touch of pills," he adds with a gesture, while her cheeks redden with understanding.

He continues on. "Sometime in junior year, there was a career fair that I had to go to or risk failing an econ class. So I went, met a recruiter and joined, mostly for spite."_In spite of whom,_ she wants to ask, but bites her tongue. She's learned that sometimes it doesn't help to have a hunch confirmed.

Logan's eyes start to light up as he tells his story. "The thing is? It turns out I'm a decent pilot. And while the Navy can be a bunch of bureaucratic bullshit, I'm pretty good at being a part of that, too." He shrugs and refills her flute before his own.

"Your turn," Logan says as she takes a sip. "Law school? New York? What happened to Special Agent Mars?"

She shrugs in return. "You know, I realized that it made me sound like a bad 80's space bounty hunter. I couldn't be Agent Mars, Protector of the Universe or whatever. Unless of course someone offered me a really good movie deal." She looks up at him, and knows she's not giving enough. She sighs. "OK. I sort of washed out. Not because I couldn't hack it, but because I didn't really want to be there. I thought I didn't need the adrenaline from field work, that I could get it from throwing the book at bad guys."

"Thought?" he asks, the question leading.

Another deep breath. "Yea," she begins. "I think I'm starting to realize that while some things are different about me, I will always be Veronica Mars, defender of the underdog. As far as movie titles go, it's less glamorous, but that's how things go sometimes." She looks to Logan again, catching a serious look on his face. It's quickly replaced by a half smile.

"To underdogs," he toasts, while she raises her glass to his. "May we always need you." He finishes, a glint in his eye. They both down the rest of their glass.

"C'mon," he says, standing and offering her a hand, "let's make sure we haven't drifted too far off course."


	8. Chapter 8

He can tell Veronica's interest is peaked, but she follows him back to the cockpit silently. He checks the GPS and announces that the waters really are as calm as they appear. They've hardly moved in the twenty five minutes it took to watch the sun's ascent.

When he reports their status to her, he's surprised by the smile that slowly creeps across her face. He knows that look, it's her mischievous look. It's taken him a lot of places over the years, both good and bad.

"Hey, you big stud," she drawls, and he recognizes the paraphrased movie quote immediately.

"That's me, honey," he replies, a grin matching hers spreading across his face.

"Take me to bed or lose me forever," she says, while he watches her try to keep a straight face.

"Show me the way home," he murmurs as he steps toward her. He kisses her and she immediately kisses him, pushing her tongue past his teeth. He feels her tug on his shirt, untucking the t-shirt he wears under his long-sleeved shirt and her hands run along his waistband, sending currents down his spine. He smiles as he runs his hands along the small of her back. _Home, indeed,_ he thinks.

He tries to lead her to the cabin door, but he has to break the kiss at the three small steps down. He hoists her into his arms and carries her bridal style into the cabin, placing her gently on the bed. She pulls him down on top of her hungrily with a grin.

"Wait," she says, hands on his chest, pushing him away from her. He panics.

"What?" he asks. "If you're not-"

She cuts him off with a laugh. "No," she says, "I just realized that if this is Dick's boat, that means it's Dick's bed, and-"

"He has it detailed weekly, and I changed the sheets last night just to be safe," he grins.

"God, that's why I-" she halts for a moment, then rushes. "That's why I think you missed your calling as a Boy Scout."

Logan lets the slip go, but he can't help but smile knowing what she stopped herself from saying. _Me too_, he thinks. "Mm-hmm," he says aloud while he moves back in, placing his mouth on her neck. His grin grows when she moans. He feels her legs wrap around his and her hands pull at his shirt. He rids himself of his shirts, tossing them behind him.

"Wait a minute," she says as he leans back over her. He pauses again. "Are you telling me you planned on ending up here?" Her eyebrows are cocked and he can tell she's amused.

"Well, you know, always prepared," he retorts. "And always good with my hands," he adds as he slides a hand behind her back and unclasps her bra.

"Pretty sure that's not in the motto."

"Pretty sure you were never a boy scout, either," he says and guides her to a seated position. He makes quick work of her shirt and bra, adding them to the pile of his discarded clothes. Logan takes a sharp inhale of breath, still stunned by her beauty. "Beautiful," he whispers. He sees her cheeks turn pink as he leans down and kisses from her collarbone down to her pert pink nipple. He hears her gasp when his tongue rasps across it. The sound goes right to his groin, while his hands find purchase on her torso, moving over the smooth skin of her body as he lavishes more attention to her breasts.

_God I'm going to miss this,_ he thinks. It's enough to stop him in his tracks. Suddenly her hands are running through his hair.

"Hey, you OK?" she asks, the concern evident on her face.

He snaps out of it. "Yeah," he says, and deftly unbuttons her jeans. He places a kiss just below her belly button as he unzips her fly. Logan slides his hand to her core, and the wet heat makes him ache.

Veronica is pushing herself out of her remaining articles of clothes and Logan helps where he can. Suddenly she's pulling on his beltloops, causing his hips to thrust forward, giving her purchase on his belt. She makes quick work of the buckle, moving quickly to opening his pants, pulling everything down, and he feels himself spring loose of the confining clothing.

Her hand wraps around him and it's his turn to gasp, the pressure she uses makes the pit of his stomach knot. He moves his hand back to her core and slips his fingers between her folds, sliding up to her bud. She squeezes harder in response, but it only last a moment. He slides two fingers into her and pumps slowly while she arches her hips into him. He picks up speed.

"Now," she pleads, her voice raspy. "I need you now."

When he plunges into her, they both moan. Logan pauses for just a moment to gather his wits. _Yea_, he thinks,_ there's no way I'm going to last this deployment_. He smirks and she catches his eye with a questioning look. In response, he leans back as he pulls her to a sitting position. He positions himself so she can straddle his kneeling body. His hands firmly on her hips, Logan uses his leverage to move her up and down along his shaft. Veronica finds her footing, using her legs to move further up and down, the long strokes driving him crazy. Her body is so close to his that he can easily use his mouth. He nips and sucks from her ear to her breasts. He feels her start to quiver and her breath changes pace. Her eyes are closed, head thrown back. Just the sight makes his core tighten.

When she tightens around him, Logan tips her back to the bed and shifts so he's still inside her. He feels her nails dig into his shoulders as she yells out. He quickly follows.

Logan rolls off of her and places a kiss on her lips. She still hasn't regained her wit, and he can't manage much conversation either. Instead, he drapes an arm across her and she curls into his side.

* * *

**Two more chapters of the date to come (I swear they'll get off the boat, eventually!). And don't worry, Lady Mischief, Logan won't do all the chasing! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Logan opens his eyes and turns his head toward Veronica. He's on his back, and stretches out while he takes her in. They both slipped under the sheet before falling asleep, her side is pulled up to her chest, her fingers picking at the high thread count, while he's pushed the sheet down, his chest and a leg uncovered.

As he stretches, she looks away from her hands toward him. "How does this work- when you're gone?" Her voice is uncertain, but he can't help but take an opportunity.

"Well, this," he gestures between them, "probably decreases in frequency for us. Although one of the guys, his wife got a kit that apparently can replicate, uh, certain body parts that might bring comfort in times of need." He laughs when he feels her elbow wedge into his ribs.

"I'm not kidding, Logan," and there's a sincerity in her voice that sobers him up immediately. He rolls to his side and looks at her.

"What do you want to know?". He can feel the nerves build, but he knows this conversation needs to happen.

"Um, I don't know," she sounds uncertain. "Do we get to talk? Do you get leave? Am I supposed to send you brownies or something?"

Logan smiles. "Yes; probably not; always appreciated, but dirty pictures are better."

Her eyes knit and Logan sighs. He takes her hand and places a kiss on the back of it.

"Truth?" he asks. He waits for her to nod. "I don't know how it'll work, exactly." He swallows hard. _Come on Logan, time to come clean._ "I went out on tour twice with Carrie, and those are my only frames of reference for being attached while deployed ." He doesn't look at Veronica, his eyes focus instead on his hand rubbing the back of her knuckles. "They were both so different, and I don't really know what normal looks like." There's a silence, so he presses on. "During my first tour, Carrie was just starting to hit it big. She had a lot of promotional stuff going- tours and interviews and music festivals. We started strong, but soon a few weeks between communication was pretty normal. That tour was closer to a year for me. We emailed, we skyped a few times, and I did miss her, because things were good between us then. The second deployment was eight months, and she barely communicated at all. Really it was Dick and Google Alerts that kept me updated on her- she'd already started to spiral." Logan swallows hard remembering the time.

"Hey," he hears as Veronica rolls towards him, placing a hand on the side of his face. "It's OK," she tells him, although he isn't quite sure what he's being forgiven for. Not having an answer, or bringing up his ex? All the same, he nods. There's a silence between them while her thumb strokes the side of his face.

"Do I get to know where you are?" she asks quietly. He shakes his head. "Am I going to get letters from you with whole blocks of text blacked out because you've said too much?" This time a small smirk appears when he shakes his head. "And I'm guessing calling you is out?" Now he nods.

"You'll have my navy email address, which is the most reliable way to get me, as long as technology is on our side. Cell won't do much of anything once I board. Skype is pretty reliable, but it depends on where we are as to how frequently I can use it." Although he appreciates the candor on both sides, the knot in Logan's stomach has not dissipated. He realizes that he expects this to be too much for her.

"Listen, V, I know it's a lot." He wants to say more, but he's not sure what. He knows he should give her an out, but he really doesn't want to. After all this time, he thinks Dick might be right in what he said about him the other day.

"How long does your contract last?" she asks. He knows she's sticking to the details because that's what gives her control. It makes him more nervous.

"I was going to re-up at the end of this year."

"Was going to?" she repeats.

Logan shrugs. "It was a pretty solid plan until a few days ago." _Because I don't know if I'll be able to handle being away from you,_ he silently adds.

She nods slowly. "What would you do instead?"

He can tell now is not the time for a smart-ass remark about the recent success of the sex tapes with Carrie. Another shrug. "I don't know. There are some positions at the base that I could apply for." He doesn't add that those usually go to guys with kids. "I know a few guys that went private for companies or rich guys. The pay is more than the reenlistment bonus would get me." He doesn't add that Carrie asked him to do it after his first tour and he refused. He doesn't add that the hours can be worse, and he has to be able to drop everything in a moment's notice to be at the whim of some stupid executive or jock. He knows that if Veronica asked him to, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

"Would you be happy?"

He swallows and looks down at the sheets. "I don't know. Maybe I'd take some time off, live off the royalties that roll in from _The Pursuit Of Happiness_ or whichever of daddy's blockbusters they pull out of the vaults for the Saturday night special every time the Echolls' name gets dragged through the mud." It's bitter and he knows it, but Logan can't help himself.

"Are you scared?" she questions, and Logan is surprised at the quick shift in topic. He shakes his head.

"As far as the job? I trust my crew with my life. Which I guess is good." He tries to give a half smile. He doesn't want to say what he's really thinking, that for once he's worried about what'll happen if he doesn't make it home. It turns out he doesn't have to.

"Not nervous about the job, noted. Nervous about being deployed?" _Dammit_, he thinks. Nine years and she still has that Veronica voodoo.

"It feels like the stakes are higher this time around." The silence between them stretches just past comfortable.

Logan looks into her eyes as she takes a deep breath. "Six months isn't so long, you know." She smirks. "Plus, after two weeks together you're going to appreciate the space." It's an attempt to deflect as usual, but he hears the tremor in her voice that betrays her.

"Hey, you're right. It's not that long."

"Don't do that," she says quietly.

"Do what?" He's genuinely perplexed.

"The hero extraordinaire. You all cool and acting like I'm going to be any good at this."

_Exactly my worry,_ he thinks. Instead he clears his throat. "Look, it might not be easy," he starts.

"They don't write songs about the ones that are," she murmurs, cutting him off.

"You're right," he smiles. "I was going to say that it's probably not going to be easy, but I'll make you the best promise I can make. I promise that I will do everything I can to come back to you. No heroics, just by the book."

She nods, and he isn't sure if there's a better time to lay his cards out, but it seems like the best opportunity. "As long as you promise that you'll be here when I get back."

She pulls back a little and Logan tenses. _Shit, pushed too hard,_ he thinks. "Do you really think I'll run?" There is pain on her face, and Logan instantly feels guilty.

"No," he says lamely, and he knows the lie isn't convincing. His stomach churns. _Don'tgodon'tgodon'tgo_, his thoughts scream at her.

He expects her to get out of the bed, get dressed, and demand to return to shore. When her arm wraps around his torso and she pulls herself in toward him, he's perplexed. "I'll be here," she promises. "Look at me," she says her voice urgent, and he breaks the stare with the wall behind her to focus in on her blue eyes. "I'll be here," she repeats, her eyes imploring him to respond.

He pulls her into him so her head is cradled under his chin. "Yeah, OK," he replies, his eyes glassy. "OK", he repeats with a nod.


	10. Chapter 10

Logan nods off again, clearly exhausted from the preparations the night before. Their limbs are tangled together, her breath warms his chest. Logan feels her stir in his arms, but remains still, soaking in the feeling of her skin against his. He feels her stretch her legs out, careful to not disturb him. Logan places a kiss to the top of her head and releases her.

"Hi," he says quietly, and he's not sure why he's bashful, but things feel different. He's not sure if she feels it, too.

"Hi," she responds, her response sounding equally awkward. _Check_, he thinks, _I'm not the only one. _Logan makes a decision push forward. He rolls to glance at his watch, which he placed on the bedside table sometime before their first nap.

"Whoa, we should probably get going," he says, sliding the watch on his wrist.

"What time is it?"

"Just before 10," he responds and rolls back toward her, placing a quick peck on her lips. "If you brought your suit, you'll want to put it on," he says, as he moves to the edge of the bed. He opens the duffel bag he dropped off last night and grabs his suit.

"Um, it's in my bag, which is," she indicates outside the cabin.

"Right," he grins as he pulls up his board shorts. "Allow me." He moves quickly up the steps and out to the deck. He finds her bag and takes in their surroundings. It seems like they are roughly where they started, and he's relieved that it's a quiet day out on the water. Returning to the cabin, Logan holds the bag up victoriously.

"I do believe payment is customary when an errand is completed," he teases, holding the bag out of her reach. He leans down for a kiss, which she returns with more passion than he expects. "I didn't realize tip was included," he winks, breaking the kiss. "Keep up that kind of payment plan and we'll never finish our date."

"Oh, we'll finish something, alright," she purrs at him.

"Down, woman. You are insatiable." She just smirks at him, and he feels it go right to his core. He shakes his head to clear the visions he has of taking her again. "Sunscreen," he decides, and moves across the small cabin to his duffel bag. "Since I'm not sure how much sun you could actually get with that highrise living, we'd better make sure you are fully covered." Veronica looks at him quizzically as he squeezes out a generous amount, trying to warm it in his hand. She's sitting up by now, her knees drawn to her chest, still covered by the sheet, her back exposed. He places his hand gently on her shoulder blade and holds it still until the soft hiss she's let escape expires. He proceeds to rub the lotion across her back and shoulders, thoroughly kneading it in. She leans back into his hands, causing the sheet to slip down. Logan forces to look away from her creamy white breasts and focus on adding more lotion to her arms and the front of her shoulders. When he almost can't handle it anymore, he hands the tube to her. "I'll let you do your face, front, and legs," he says with a swallow. He knows their reservation has flexibility, but at this rate he'll definitely lose the days deposit.

"Anchors aweigh, we have places to be!" he tells her as he moves back out of the cabin and to the cockpit. He checks the GPS again to see how much they've drifted. He can see their destination in the distance, so he knows it isn't much. He moves to the winch to retract the anchor and then back to the cockpit to start the engines. The boat comes to life as Veronica joins him, wrapping her arms around his waist, wearing his long-sleeved tee and her jean shorts. He can see the straps of her bathing suit poking out under the shirt.

"Excuse me," he whispers, placing a kiss to her temple. He slides into the captain's chair and reaches for the throttle. She moves around behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck, peppering it with feather-light kisses. Logan does his best not to groan as he takes the boat up to speed.

It takes a few minutes for Veronica to realize they aren't headed back to the marina. She stands up straight and looks out in the direction the boat is heading. "Where are we going?"

"Lunch," he replies simply, and smiles when he hears a huff of impatience from her. "Patience," he teases and leans back into her arms.

They make good time to the island, and Logan is relieved to see open moorings. He waits for an assignment, and harbor patrol must not be too busy, because they offer their assistance when he reaches the assigned spot. He quickly secures the boat and radios for the Shore Boat before he grabs his sandals and wallet from the cabin and throws on a short sleeved shirt, since he has to admit he likes the look of her wearing his discarded shirt. He knows she's put things together now, knows she can read _Catalina Harbor Patrol_ on the sides of the service boats. He gives her a tentative grin and she smiles back. He's surprised at how relieved he feels.

The shore boat arrives moments later, and they make their way out the back on the boat onto the dinghy. Logan gives the captain their destination, and they are at the dock in under three minutes. He offers Veronica a hand as they step out. He places that hand on the small of her back as they make their way down to a hostess. When Logan gives his name, the woman uses a small radio to make a request, and a golf cart arrives almost instantly. Veronica gives him the look that says she has an idea that he's gone above and beyond, but Logan just shrugs his shoulders and leads her to the cart.

"Welcome to Descanso Beach Club," their driver says. "I'm Jasper, I'll be your concierge for the day. In the seat pocket, you'll see some possible activities offered today. I can arrange for any of them whenever you are ready. If you wish to book a massage, we are currently booked through two pm."

Logan purposely doesn't make eye contact with Veronica. _Trust me_, he wills her, hoping she can hear his thoughts. _It's worth it._ To Jasper, Logan starts with, "I think lunch will be first, we had an early breakfast." Jasper nods and the rest of the ride proceeds quietly. They've left the densely populated beach and restaurant area to move down shore some, where the cabanas are more sparse.

Jasper slows the cart when they reach a cabana that is set just beyond the tide line. There are two lounging chairs, a wicker couch, and a fire pit outside, along with a small table with two wooden folding chairs. The doors of the cabana are open, and Logan can see some places to sit and lounge inside. Before they can get out of the golf cart, Jasper hands him what looks like a key fob. "Press this button for your server, and this one is a direct line to me. Please let me know anything I can do for you to be of service. There's also a phone in the cabana if you would prefer to contact me that way."

"Thank you," Logan responds with Veronica echoing. He takes the fob and the folder from the seat back. Logan's sure the staff has been waiting for their arrival all day. He had to pull a few strings to get everything set up so last minute, which he worries makes him appear high maintenance. Good or bad, his name provides a certain amount of clout, but he definitely doesn't intend to throw that around.

Jasper leaves again with the cart. As soon as he's out of earshot, Veronica whirls on Logan. "What did you do?" she asks in disbelief.

Logan shrugs. "Just thought you could use a little time away from Neptune. I was really only planning on lunch, but you can't imagine what it takes to get a reservation over there. This just seemed easier." While he talks, he guides her to one of the lounge chairs, pulling her down on top of him. They adjust so she sits between his legs, his arms on either side of her. He uses both hands to open the folder left to him by Jasper. "Hungry?" Veronica nods and pulls out the double sided menu card. Logan is relieved to see there are no prices on the menu. He's eaten at the restaurant before and remembers the tab. The cost for them to deliver it all the way out here? He's sure Veronica would balk.

They decide on burgers and beers, calling their server, Jessica, who is a bubbly brunette with plenty of spunk. The food arrives in less than 10 minutes, piping hot, beers ice cold. They sit at the small table on the sand, both enjoying the meal.

"I really meant that we don't have to stay for more than lunch," Logan starts, because he wants to make sure she understands. "Whenever you want to head home, just say the word and we'll be on our way."

This time it's Veronica who shrugs. "I don't know," she starts, "maybe we could see what they have to offer? It's been a long time since I've had a day at the beach. Plus, today is dad's first day with the physical and occupational therapists. The doctor said he might be bushed and need more pain killers this afternoon." Logan nods.

"Okay, so what do you want to do? Massage?"

"Nah, I can get a massage when you're gone," she says, and there's a pause between them. _Acknowledging I'm leaving, that makes it normal, right_? Logan thinks, but lets her continue. "I thought I saw something about snorkeling when you pulled out the menu?" Logan moves towards the folder and rifles through it, finding the appropriate paper. He nods at her.

"Hour sessions, leaving every 20 minutes," he confirms. Veronica smiles, which is all Logan needs to head to the cabana to call Jasper.

Two hours later, the golf cart drops them back off to their cabana. Veronica is beaming, and Logan's face is starting to hurt from the goofy grin he's been wearing in response to her.

"I'm just gonna check in with the hospital," she tells him, and slips into the cabana. Logan checks a cooler that's arrived since they left. It's stocked with various varieties of beer from the brewing company they ordered with lunch. Logan pulls out a summer ale and finds a bottle opener sitting unassumingly on the table where they ate. He nods. _Perks of the money_, he thinks as he settles on the lounge chair, staring out at the moored boats in the distance.

Veronica sidles up to him with her own bottle. She's found a wrap for her legs in the cabana, but her everything still shows all the right curves. "Yep, they double dosed him on the pain meds and he's going to be out for a few hours, the nurse said. Apparently the PT and OT can't get him out of bed yet, since the doctor hasn't cleared him, but they did some arm strengthening stuff and gave him a sponge bath. Sort of glad I missed it." As she talks, she perches on the edge of the lounge chair.

"You can have your own chair, you know," he says, indicating the one next to them.

"I know," she replies. "But I can tell this one is comfier." With that, Logan scoots over so she can lay out next to him. She kicks a leg out across his and leans her head into his chest. "Yep, I was totally right," she murmurs, taking a sip of her drink. It's only a few minutes before he feels her breathing shift to slower deep breaths. Logan puts his drink down in the sand for a moment and uses his free hand to get hers and place it down. He then takes a long draw from his drink.

He wants to remember everything about this day. Every touch, every smile, he tries to catalog everything, even the hard stuff. He knows he'll need this in a few months. He wishes he hadn't left his phone on the boat. He thought he wouldn't need it, but now he thinks he should have been taking pictures of every minute.

He must fall asleep, because the next time he opens his eyes, the light has shifted. Pinks and oranges have started to kiss the late afternoon sky. Veronica is gone and he first looks to the chair next to him, then spins around when she isn't there. She's walking toward him, his t-shirt covering her, and only the bikini bottoms on her legs. She holds two plates.

"Sorry", she says, putting the plates down on the table between the lounge chairs. "I was starving, so I ordered us a snack." Logan looks down to see the plates with a fried onion blossom and bruschetta. He nods, still waking up.

"'time's it?" he asks, trying to gain his bearings. He rubs his hand through his hair.

"Just shy of seven," she replies and nods across the beach where he sees a few sporadic fire pits lit up. "Looks like most people are packing it in, but you were pretty out, so I thought we could stay a little longer." She nods to their own firepit, which looks to be freshly lit. Logan nods and reaches for his beer. It's disappointingly empty. "I'll grab another one," she says before he can think about the steps he needs to take in order to solve the problem. She returns quickly, a beer in each hand.

"Thanks, but I could've gotten it."

"I know, but I hear it's customary to receive payments for such actions." She gives him that smile that he's sure she doesn't realize could get him to do anything she wants. He reaches for his shirt, balling it into his hands, and pulls her down to his lap, catching her in a kiss as she sinks down. When they break apart, she presses her beer bottle to her cheeks, alternating sides.

"Well," she sighs melodramatically, "if that's what getting you a beer gets me, I might just have to learn to wait on you hand and foot," she laughs. She leans over and takes a piece of bruschetta off the plate and brings it to his mouth. He smiles and bites down. It's not until he crunches into the toasted bread, feels the tomatoes on his tongue and tastes the olive oil and basil that he realizes he is, in fact, hungry. Veronica takes the next bite, polishing off the piece.

"It's something I could get used to," he quips, and collapses backwards when she gives him a small push to the chest. He loves when things feel effortless between them.

They take turns eating and feeding each other. When they are finished, the sky has gotten even more dramatic; wisping clouds glow purple as the reddening sun moves above the horizon. They cozy up together on the lounge chair and watch as a small wedding party sets up just down the shoreline from them. There are maybe eight people, including the bride, groom, and officiant.

Veronica sighs contentedly. "Now that's my kind of wedding," she says, and then freezes. Logan feels her tense in his arms. The truth is, he was thinking the same thing. A year, maybe two from now, but he didn't want to be the one to say it.

"Veronica Mars, do you mean to tell me that you've gotten soft on marriage?"

She shrugs. "No," there's a pause, "I guess not." He knows she's lying, at least in part. He can't tell if she is trying to cover what she'd just said, or if there's more. "I still don't have many really solid models. I mean, a few friends from Stanford got married, but three of them already have been or are working on a divorce. And the rest of my friends are all still single, so not much has changed there."

"Except Weevil," Logan states, thinking back to the reunion.

"Eli now," she corrects.

"Right, Eli. But seriously. How fucking weird is that? Married with a kid? Holy crap." She nods and laughs.

"What about you? Last I knew you were no-ring, no-kids, too."

Logan shrugs, knowing this could be a loaded question that he'll have to tread carefully around. "Well, if you ask my shrink," he starts. When she turns to him he nods. "Oh yea, I totally went Hollywood and have my own Dr. Maguire on speed dial." When she gives him a blank stare, he explains. "_Good Will Hunting_? Robin Williams? I mean, my guy doesn't have the accent and maybe a little less body hair overall, but other than that, he's pretty good at calling me out on my shit."

"Anyway," Logan continues, "there's some stuff I've come around to, which is mainly that just because my parents sucked in every way possible and my genetics are probably a mess, it doesn't seal my fate, as it were. So I guess I'm more open to the idea of marriage and kids than I once was." He's afraid he said too much.

"Sorry, that came out a lot more self-help book than I expected it to." Logan backtracks as he waits for her response.

Veronica nods slowly, obviously lost in thought. "No, it's OK," she dismisses.

"Hey, hey," he says, turning her toward him. "I said I'm open, not insisting, okay? I don't need to make an honest woman out of you if you don't want me to."

"Yeah," she replies, placing a kiss on his knuckles before she turns back and settles into his arms. They watch the rest of the sunset and remain in place, the firepit crackling away until Veronica starts to shiver.

"C'mon," he says, rubbing her arms and feeling the goosebumps prickle her skin through his shirt. "Let's head back."

"I don't wanna go," she says to him, as he catches her imploring eyes.

His heart breaks, because he knows she isn't just talking about this moment. She's talking about nine days from now. "I know," he whispers, because he does. He wants the next nine days to be filled with these moments, but he's afraid of how alone he'll feel when they can't have more. He leans his forehead to hers. "I know," he repeats, and he wraps his arms around her again before giving her a long slow kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of Logan's alarm wakes Veronica. She rolls over as he lifts the phone and silences the sound. "Foo Fighters? Nice," she murmurs. Veronica feels him shift towards her, although her eyes remain closed. She makes a contented grunt when he leans in and kisses her on the temple before he moves to the edge of the bed, swinging his legs over and stretching as he stands. The fold out couch creaks in his absence.

They'd gotten back from the marina late, and opted to stay at her dad's place. They both agreed that while their day together was wonderful, the real world wouldn't let them stay away too long. Logan has to head to base to tie up some loose ends and Veronica wants to spend some time at the office before visiting her dad.

After Logan's shower, Veronica slips in while the air is still warm. He makes coffee and puts together a quick breakfast for them. They kiss on the lips before he leaves, and the scene feels weirdly domestic to Veronica. She doesn't say anything, but that feeling of everything being different and nothing having changed hits her again.

Veronica starts her father's Buick, easing it out of the driveway. The drive to the office is less than 10 minutes, and Veronica barely has time to find a station that isn't one of his preset soft rock favorites.

Before she unlocks the door, Veronica takes a deep breath. It's weird to be here without her dad, and even more strange to realize it might be months before he can climb the stairs to reclaim his office. She only stopped by twice since coming back to Neptune, and she shudders to think about the piles of files, case notes, and disorganized ledger that await her. Her dad used to have a strict cash-only policy, but he's softened in his old age. In the last two years, Veronica has heard of all sorts of interesting barters for his services.

The smell that greets her is familiar. Stale air tinged with dust and old paper. She thinks about opening a window, but she knows it won't help. Her father's organizational system has always been pretty simple: the closer the file is to the desk, the higher priority. Veronica pulls a pad of paper out of her bag, finding a pen on the desk. She starts with the center of the desk, taking down the names scribbled on the case files, as well as what she can gather are the salient points of the case. She can ask her dad about them later.

When she fills three pages of notes, Veronica takes a break to stretch her back. She wanders around the office, peaking at the sparse decorations. There's a picture of them at her Columbia graduation. She remembers the moment. Piz was the photographer, and her dad is beaming. Veronica's stomach knots when she thinks about the conversation that is to come. Technically, she reasons, she's already told him when he was in the ICU. Although she's had to tell her dad the details of the accident and her following 24 hours more than once since it all happened, so she realizes there's a good chance she'll have to recap this as well.

After another hour of sorting through the ledger, emptying the voicemail, and sorting through the mail for any checks to be cashed, Veronica is overwhelmed. She's sure that she won't be able to trudge through more information today. She hasn't done this much cramming since she studied for the bar. She pulls out her phone and pecks out a text.

_Mac Attack, are you allowed to leave for lunch, or do they hook you up to a nutrient supplement while you work?_

Veronica smiles when her phone chimes before she can pocket it. _There's some manufacturing glitch with the Soylent Green protein source. Guess we're allowed out this week._

They agree to meet near Kane Industries in 30 minutes. Veronica grabs her pad of paper, now brimming with notes and questions, and heads to lock up. She knows coming back is the right choice, but she can't help but notice the nagging feeling in her brain that says she's up to her eyeballs in student debt only to be back where she was before she even graduated high school. Veronica tries to shake it off as she leaves the building.

They are at a trendy sandwich shop, feeling very lucky to have found a small table in a corner. Almost as soon as Mac sits, Veronica's thoughts spill out. "I'm staying in Neptune."

Mac just nods as though she expects Veronica to announce such life changing decisions everyday.

"That's it?" Veronica is exasperated. "I tell you I am uprooting my entire life to move back here, and you act like I just told you the scores from last night's game?"

"Sorry Bond, but if you actually knew information about any real sporting event, I might be a little more shocked."

Veronica glares.

"OK, OK, I'm sorry," Mac relents. "I'm thrilled that you're sticking around. Really, I love it. I just can't say I'm surprised is all." When Veronica still doesn't speak, Mac continues, her voice still amused. "Oh come on, it was pretty clear that you were gonna stick around, even before your dad's accident. You're Veronica frakkin' Mars. Neptune is your bitch."

Despite the attempts to butter her up, Veronica is still miffed by Mac's comment. To be honest, she expects more fanfare. "What do you mean even before my dad's accident?"

"Come on, Mars. You got the call and came back," Mac starts to say before Veronica cuts her off.

"I'm not staying because of Logan." She pauses for a moment. "Happy circumstance? Yes. But not because of him."

Veronica can see Mac attempt to hide an eye roll. "Fine, you aren't staying just because of him. But you are staying, and the two of you are about as subtle as you were in high school. The whole trying to keep your distance at Gia's funeral- you know it was obvious, right?"

Veronica can feel the heat flush her cheeks. She tries to deflect. "Well, you don't have to worry too much. He deploys next Sunday." Veronica doesn't miss the sharp inhale of breath from her friend.

"Shit, Veronica. I thought they might delay it with everything happening. At least that's what we hoped."

"We?"

"Dick might have mentioned something at the funeral." Mac at least has the decency to look guilty. She tries to change the subject. "Have you told your dad yet?"

"Um, technically, yes?"

"And how'd that go?"

"Great for me, he was very understanding. And unconscious." Veronica tries to rush the last sentence in hopes her friend won't call her out.

"So you haven't actually told him, so much as mentioned it aloud when he couldn't hear you."

"They say people who are unconscious hear things all the time," Veronica retorts.

She's met with an eye roll, this time unchecked. "You haven't told him."

"I haven't told him," Veronica repeats, and feels like a scolded child. "But I want to believe that he'll be so excited that he'll finally get me that pony."

Veronica can see Mac choose to ignore the question, and ask her own instead. "So what's the plan? Take the money shot and staple your business card to it? 'Mars Investigations and hassle-free divorce services'? Eh, nevermind, you might need a postcard to get all that on there."

Veronica takes one of the sugar packets she's been fidgeting with and chucks it in Mac's direction. "I don't know. Right now, keep the doors open. Maybe think about sitting for the Bar? I don't know, it feels like there's a lot up in the air."

Mac nods sagely. "Glad to have you back, Bond. You've been missed by many."

Veronica can't tell how wide of a net Mac is casting to include the many. Clearly, she and Wallace are among the number, but she doesn't know how much contact they've had with Logan over the years. More than Veronica herself has, obviously, but that doesn't mean much.

The food arrives and they are silent as they each construe elaborate plans to ingest the oversized sandwiches. After a few minutes of silent eating, Mac begins again.

"Have you talked to Piz?"

Veronica looks down, focused on her plate. "No, not since his parents. I guess he called you?" Veronica hasn't had a chance to fill Mac in on all the details. She figures it was either a phone call or a Facebook status change that she missed.

"Wallace," Mac corrects, and Veronica nods.

"Sorry you guys spent the money on the ticket."

"Eh," Mac says with a shrug. "It was a Hail Mary pass anyway. Mostly Piz's idea, now that I think about it."

Veronica nods again, unable to come up with a quip. "I was kind of awful, huh?" she asks, and she hopes her friend will show her compassion.

Mac seems to know what she needs and shrugs her shoulders. "Kind of, yeah." Veronica frowns. "I mean, I don't think you did it on purpose, but yeah, you pretty much broke his heart."

Veronica expects the bluntness, but she doesn't expect it to sting quite this much. "I guess I'm off the newsletter updates?"

"I'd imagine so," Mac replies. "But the good news is that you might also get off the donation drive call list."

"I'm pretty sure I've just signed myself up for a lifetime of calls, emails, and texts," Veronica responds with an eye roll.

"Probably true. I should remember that for my next break up, it's pretty brutal. I mean, I've done the whole, 'sign them up for dungeon porn' and-"

Veronica holds up a hand. "Enough! I don't even want to know how you use your evil powers. I like a certain level of plausible deniability."

The ladies finish their sandwiches quickly, keeping in mind Mac's limited lunch hour. They are getting ready to leave when Mac clears her throat.

"So, off to tell your dad?" there's a hint of hope in her voice.

"Off to see him, yeah," Veronica confirms. "I didn't see him yesterday, and I have some mocking about getting a sponge bath to work out. I can't decide whether to go with the dirty old man angle, or...well, all I've worked out is the dirty old man angle, it's been a busy day."

Mac just nods as they leave their table and head to the door. Before they part on the sidewalk, she gives Veronica a hug. "Happy to have you back, Bond. Just be careful with yourself, okay?" Veronica doesn't have to ask what she means, she knows it's about more than the cases she's taking on for her dad.

"Uh huh," she replies, squeezing Mac a little harder. "You get back to work before they activate the homing beacon on you," she attempts to deflect with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

On her way to the hospital, Veronica is contemplative. She knows she should tell her dad. She thinks back a few days ago, the first time she saw him in the ICU- tubes and wires snaking out of him. It isn't the first time they've had a close call, but it's done a number on her nerves.

Veronica enters the hospital and makes her way to his room. She doesn't have to ask anyone, the route is memorized.

"God dammit," she hears from his room. Veronica is surprised when a female voice responds to him.

"Not bad that time, Keith. I could tell you were trying really hard that round." Veronica can hear what sounds like game pieces being put away. Intrigued, she knocks as she enters.

"Sounds like you're throwing a party without me," she says with a smile, and watches her father's brow transform from a scowl to relief.

"And by that, you mean getting my ass kicked," he mutters, but Veronica can tell he's softening.

The other woman is a brunette, her hair pulled back into a functional ponytail. She must be about Veronica's age, and wears a white lab coat and slacks. Veronica catches her nametag as she introduces herself.

"Hi, you must be Veronica, Keith mentioned you'd be stopping by. I'm Katie, the Speech Language Pathologist," she says, reaching out a hand. Veronica shakes it. Katie turns to Keith. "I'll lean you back a bit, you've been pretty close to upright for almost 30 minutes, and I know that's your limit, especially since Amanda and Jenny were here earlier." Keith gives a tight smile, indicating the pain. As the bed reclines, he lets out a hiss. Veronica feels nervous seeing her father in this way. She's been so excited about his move to a regular room that it overshadowed the progress he has yet to make.

Katie seems to notice her discomfort. She fluffs Keith's pillow a bit and takes her tablet, clipboard and water bottle. She indicates the _Battleship_ box. "Mind following me out with that? I'm working on getting a traveling cart, but for now, I have to rely on the kindness of strangers." Veronica nods mutely. She is starting to like this woman and the ease in which she talks to both her and her dad.

"See you tomorrow Keith," Katie calls behind her, and Keith responds with a mumble as the ladies enter the hallway. Katie leads them to a small quiet seating area that Veronica hasn't seen before. There are a few couches, chairs and a table. Katie indicates the table, and Veronica puts the game down, pulling out a chair. Katie sits across from her with the tablet, typing as she speaks.

"Your dad's great," she starts. Veronica nods, mute still. "I thought maybe you could use someone to answer a few questions for you?" Veronica nods, but her brain can't seem to form coherent thoughts. _Come on, Veronica. You can do this. You rocked moot court- coming up with questions is something you can handle._

"So his speech…" she starts, and she knows it isn't a question, but she's relieved when Katie takes pity on her.

"Right. Good place to start. So speech pathologist is sort of a misnomer in a hospital. I work with patients who not only have trouble with producing speech, but swallowing, voice, understanding language, memory, and a few other things." Veronica nods while Katie continues. Swallowing, she thinks. Is that something that's wrong with him? She must be telegraphing her thoughts because Katie continues. "Did the doctor talk to you at all about your dad's head injury?"

"Yea," Veronica says, glad her voice is still obeying her desires, "a little bit."

Katie nods. "Good. So did he tell you much about traumatic brain injuries?"

Now Veronica shakes her head. "I Googled it."

Katie draws back. "Oh, no, gosh, that's an awful way to do it, huh?" Veronica officially likes her.

"OK, so forget what you read. I mean, don't forget it entirely, because some of it is probably at least a little helpful, but I'm sure it was overwhelming." Veronica nods.

"Something about stages?"

"Right, OK. So what you need to know about your dad's injury, is that as far as brain injuries go, he ended up with something that's pretty mild."

Mild. It's a word Veronica can latch onto. "Mild like a concussion?"

"A bit more serious than that, I'm afraid. When your dad's car was hit," _Sacks' car_, litigator Veronica corrects internally, but Katie doesn't notice. "He not only fractured his skull, but the sudden stopping caused his brain to bump into his skull." Veronica nods. "Those areas that hit the skull can be damaged. Some of what we're seeing now is probably due to the swelling and the newness of the injury. It'll take a few weeks or even months to see how things shake out."

"But you said it's mild."

"Right. And that's true. Your dad can talk, he remembers everything before the accident, and he's forming new short term memories. What he might struggle with are things that are more difficult. Like multitasking, or strategizing," she taps the game in front of her. "His filters might be a little off, so he might be quick to frustrate or fatigue, and he won't always be able to check his emotions. That can be the hardest part for families, it might seem like he's a different guy at times, but most of the time he's the same as he was."

Veronica nods, taking in the information. Something clicks. "Wait. You said he remembers before the accident. Does he remember what Sacks- the other guy the the car- what they were talking about?"

"No, sorry. And my guess is that he won't. Usually the few minutes before an accident like your dad's never get transferred to long term memory." Veronica is disappointed. There's a small pause.

"Anyway," Katie says, turning off her tablet and stacking her belongings into one pile. "I have to get going. If you need something, Alison, the social worker should be getting in touch with you in the next few days to talk about discharge planning." Veronica's eyes get wide. "Don't worry, we take care of figuring out what would work best for him and all the insurance stuff. Alison'll fill you in on all of that." Veronica nods again. She isn't sure what to do. She wants to hug this woman who has taken time to talk about her dad. Litigator Veronica wishes she'd recorded it like a deposition to consult later.

In the end, she offers a handshake, which Katie reciprocates while balancing her materials one-handed.

Veronica returns to her dad's room quietly, assuming he's asleep. His eyes are closed, so she puts her purse down and quietly folds into the chair Katie was using.

"Who's there?" asks Keith, his eyes still closed.

"It's Veronica, dad."

"Veronica? I used to know a Veronica." There's a moment of panic from Veronica. _Was Katie wrong? Could his memory get worse?_

Keith peels one eye open and grins. "Two days you leave me here to stare at the walls. You don't write, you don't call?" She can hear his attempt at a Brooklyn accent, and smiles in return. Her urge is to nudge him in the arm, but she's not sure what's still tender. Instead she rolls her eyes and puts her feet up on the edge of his bed, careful not to bump him.

"Thought I'd ruin your game with the ladies if I came by at the wrong time," she tries, but can't quite carry the joke through. "How ya doing, pops?"

"Good," Keith nods emphatically and follows it with a sharp intake of breath. Veronica shoots him a pointed look. "Okay," he revises. "Doc says I might be outta here in a week or so." Veronica nods in support. "So I'm thinking you can start to plan your trip back to New York. Maybe next week sometime?"

"Whoa there, dad," Veronica jumps in. "Don't go planning my bon voyage party any time soon. I'm gonna be around for your recovery." She figures she can start with the idea that she'll be around for a few weeks as a launching off point.

"No, Veronica, you've done enough. Get back to your life. You've got Piz, your apartment, your career to think about." On the last one, he shoots her a pointed look.

It's now or never, Veronica thinks. "Yea, about that," she starts. She watches her dad's face cloud over as he readies himself.

"About what?"

"Oh you know, Piz, the apartment, the career, New York," she makes a gesture to indicate they all belong in the same category now.

"Go on."

"Well, I might not have any of them any more." Veronica rushes on before he can respond, but she can see he gets the message. "Don't get mad. You were mad at me before the accident about the job, and I don't think you could give me any more guilt than I already dished on myself." She pauses to catch her breath. She thinks back again to the hospital waiting room, the idea that he could have died disappointed in her.

"Veronica," he says, in that way that only her dad can stretch out her name. "It's not too late, you can get back to New York. Maybe not back to Piz, that's OK. I'll help you find a new place- give you some money until you get on your feet…"

"Dad. No." Veronica feels her cheeks get warm. "I'm almost 30, I am not letting you pay my rent. I'm not going back to New York." She tries to make her voice sound confident, but the risk of disappointing him makes her hesitate.

"You are going back to New York. You will be a successful lawyer, you will make enough to pay to put me in a very posh retirement home when I need one, and you will go on to be very happy." There is a tone in his voice that tells her not to challenge him, but she has to.

"Dad." Her voice is now quieter, "I'm staying in Neptune."

"Dammit, Veronica. Just… dammit." Veronica winces when her dad closes his eyes and slams his head into the pillow.

"Dad," she starts again, but he cuts her off, his voice icy.

"Don't," he almost growls. "I need to rest."

Veronica feels the tears spring to the corners of her eyes. She nods, swallowing hard. "OK," she mumbles, as she turns to leave the room before the tears can make their escape. In the hall, she leans against the door, taking deep breaths until she can contain the tears. When she thinks she is okay, she pushes off the door and moves down the hallway. She doesn't know where she's headed, but she's not ready to head back inside. She can't stand the idea of leaving the hospital either, so she walks past the nurses station taking the stairs a flight up.

The layout is the same one floor up, but this time she walks to the other side of the nurses' station. Veronica hears the sound of the TV and knocks just loud enough to be heard.

"Yeah?" she hears as the volume on whatever cooking talk show that filled the room decreases.

"I didn't peg you for a Food Network junkie," Veronica teases, plastering a smile on her face.

From his bed, Weevil smiles, "Hey chica!" He indicates the TV, "Naw, it's not my thing, but Jade, she likes this actor guy and she told me I better report back to her about what they made him cook." Veronica is skeptical, and tries not to chuckle when she notices Eli's blush.

She decides to let him off the hook. "Well, if you want me to come back when he's done with his," she studies the screen quickly, "casserole? I can come back."

"Nah," Weevil responds, and he smirks. "It's a paleo egg thing anyway. They lost me at the name."

There's a pause as he clicks the TV off. "How are you V? I heard about your dad and that deputy. He OK?"

Veronica thinks back to a few minutes ago, but realizes that it could have been much worse. "Oh you know Keith Mars, stubborn as they come. He's doing alright. They might release him sometime next week," she responds, trying to sound flippant. As though her dad isn't lying a floor down, pissed as Hell at her.

Weevil nods. "I heard about Gia, too. That's crazy. I'm guessing there's more to that, too."

"Long story, but yeah," Veronica confirms. She doesn't want to get into it.

"09-ers," Weevil says with a shake of his head.

"09-ers," Veronica confirms with a nod. There's a silence that passes between them.

"Speaking of getting out," Veronica starts, "when are you blowing this popsicle stand?"

Weevil eyes her skeptically for a moment before he smiles, "golly, Miss Cleaver," he says, and she rolls her eyes at his jab. "They say I can leave tomorrow," he says, giving an 'aw shucks' gesture with his good arm.

"Eli, that's great." Veronica smiles, choosing to ignore his quip. "Have you talked to Cliff?"

"Yeah, strangely enough, Celeste Kane is not pressing charges against me for getting shot. So I'm free to leave tomorrow. It still doesn't explain the gun, of course-"

"I'll work on that," Veronica promises. Eli gives a tight nod.

"It's fine. I've got some connections that are working on it, too. I figured with your dad and all, you might have other stuff on your plate."

"For you?" Veronica scoffs, "I've got nothing but time." _I'm also down my best lead,_ she adds to herself. Without Sacks, she knew Mars Investigations sources are scarce and not as well informed.

Veronica pulls up a chair. "enough talk of business, I want to hear about that little cutie pie of yours," she says, figuring if he's anything like most parents she knows, she won't have to contribute much, but the conversation will be enough to keep her mind off of downstairs.

Eli lights up and doesn't disappoint as he scrolls through his phone.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the delay. This chapter and the next gave me grief, but I think they are as good as they will get. **


	13. Chapter 13

"And that's when we learned a very valuable lesson about Sharpie markers and two-year olds," Weevil finishes thirty some-odd minutes later. Veronica has mostly listened, and she nods now with a smile.

"Tough to be away from them, huh?" she asks, because she can hear how much he misses 'his ladies' as he referred to them earlier.

Weevil nods. "Longest I've been away since Valentia was born. She's already got a pile of books next to her bed for tomorrow night's story time. I think I'll have to start as soon as I walk through the door."

"That's sweet," Veronica replies. She shifts in her seat. "I guess I better let you rest up. Sounds like it's your last chance for a while." She doesn't really want to go back downstairs, but she knows she should. This whole being an adult thing sucks, she thinks to herself. While Weevil talked about his family, Veronica thought about leaving and coming back tomorrow. She knows she won't sleep well if she does, and she knows her dad well enough to know that he probably won't either. So she says her goodbyes to Weevil, who promises to visit her dad on his way out tomorrow.

Veronica heads down one floor to her dad's room. The door is ajar, which means the nurses have at least checked on him since she left. She can hear the sound of the news drift out the door, and she's sure he's not asleep.

Veronica knocks tentatively, and the sound of the TV is abruptly cut off. She knocks again, only a bit louder than last time.

"Yeah?" comes her dad's voice, causing the knots in her stomach to twist.

She wishes that she waited a minute before knocking so she could plan what to say. On the way down to his room, she'd thought about banter, sentimental, tough love, and blatant denial as tones to adopt. Unfortunately, none of the quips she'd tried to work out come to her in this moment.

"It's me," is all she can muster. She steps far enough into the room so he can see her. She thinks about bolting when she hears his sigh.

"I'm still mad at you," he says bluntly.

"I know," she replies, and she does. She knows this is going to take time, but she will not back down.

Keith pats the bed beside him. Veronica tentatively moves across the room and perches next to him. She gently rests a hand on top of his.

"I don't want you to get stuck here," he says. She can't look at him, so she stares at her hand on his. "You deserve better than this, Veronica."

She doesn't want to sound like a petulant child, but her decision is final. "It's not about deserving. Neptune is my home, and I'm staying."

"Is this about Logan? Because I meant what I said when-"

Veronica rolls her eyes. _Why does everyone assume it's about Logan?_ "No, dad, it's not _about Logan_," she says, mimicking his tone. "Although if it wasn't for him, I'm pretty confident that we wouldn't be having this conversation, so maybe you should cut him some slack."

Keith looks confused, and Veronica knows she can't go back. She tries to still her body from the involuntary shudder it gives every time she flashes to the sound of crushing metal and splintering glass. "He got you out before the truck came back," she says, still unable to meet his eyes. She looks up at the ceiling now, blinking to keep the tears at bay. It's still hard for her to talk about.

"Logan did?" Keith asks, and Veronica can tell he's trying to piece together the puzzle.

"Mm-hmm," she says with a nod, and dares herself to look at his confused face. "I told you right before you left that he was coming for dinner. He just parked when you got hit the first time. He pulled you out before the driver looped back to finish the job." Although it's her father, Veronica tries to use the detachment she honed in law school. When the details were particularly gruesome, she had a knack for separating the facts from the person. A therapist would probably link it back to her teenaged years, but it was helpful more than once. She needs that now.

"Is he here? I guess I owe him my gratitude at least." Veronica explains his absence, but her dad won't rest until she texts Logan to ask if he'll stop by the hospital on his way back into town.

After some silence between them, Keith speaks. "You didn't tell me the whole story before. You told me that we were T-boned, and that Sacks didn't make it." Veronica nods. "Tell me everything."

Veronica moves from the bed back to the chair before she takes a deep breath. _Just the facts, Mars_, she tells herself. She relays the facts. The first hit, his narrow escape before the truck returned, the wait for the ambulance, the surgeries and first 24 hours. She keeps Logan out of it as much as possible. She isn't really ready to tell her dad everything that's happened between them. She knows he'll figure it out if she tells him just how often he was around.

When she finishes answering his questions, Keith makes her promise not to look into the accident, the department, or any members of the department- living or dead. Veronica thinks she had to make fewer promises when she was sworn in as a New York State attorney, but she agrees, glad there's no Bible handy to swear on this time. She doesn't want to feel extra guilty when she breaks her promises to him, because she's pretty sure that between Weevil's case and her own curiosity, it's going to happen.

The news is still on in the background, which gives them something to quietly focus their attention on while they wait for Logan. Her father drifts in and out of light naps while Veronica listens to the depressing catalog of wrongdoings in Neptune, along with the heroics of one Sheriff Lamb. It's clear his influence is strong enough not to be damaged by the recently leaked footage. When the dinner tray arrives, Veronica sets her dad up, but refuses to go down to the cafeteria for a meal. She imagines Logan will arrive any moment, and there's no way she's just going to let him walk into an ambush.

Just as the CNA returns to take Keith's tray, Veronica receives a text from Logan. She responds that it's a good time, and suddenly her stomach is in knots. Veronica tells her dad that Logan doesn't remember how to get to the room. It's a lie, but small enough that she doesn't feel bad. She waits for Logan by the elevators, pacing as she watches one bank ascend from the lobby.

Logan's mouth is slightly agape as he stares at the number above the elevator door, like people do in elevators. She watches him glance from the number above the door to the button he pushed when he entered, and then past her to confirm he is on the right floor. As he takes a step forward, his eyes focus on her, his lips curl into a smile. He looks really good, in fitted pants and a button down shirt, sleeves rolled up. He must have changed out of his uniform before leaving the base. _This could work_, she thinks to herself. She doesn't realize how wide her smile is until he is in front of her, tilting her head for a kiss. She appreciates that it's a relatively chaste one, though she does have to fight the urge to deepen it.

Logan pulls her into a hug. "Missed you today," he murmurs into her hair. It's almost exactly what she was going to say._ Six months without him, Veronica,_ she thinks. Instead she nods as she pulls back a little.

"I had to tell dad about the accident. All the details. He insisted on talking to you." Veronica watches his Adam's apple bob in his throat as his hand brushes over his head. She recognizes the tell; Logan is nervous. "Hey, it'll be OK, he just wants to thank you," she tries to assure him, but the butterflies that flutter in her stomach are beating their wings in time with her pulse.

Veronica takes his hand, leading him down the hallway to her father's room. Just before they enter, she decides to come clean fully. "I might have told him first that I wasn't going to be a big New York lawyer, and that I'm staying here," she rushes. She doesn't have to say her dad blames him. Either he knows, or it's better for him to be unaware as he walks into the lion's den. Judging by his quiet groan and slight hesitation, he knows. Veronica gives his hand one more squeeze before separating as they cross the threshold. She feels like they are in high school again.

"Dad," Logan's here," Veronica says unnecessarily.

"Sit me up a bit, would you?" Veronica pushes the head of the bed up, then repositions the pillow under his shoulders like she's watched the staff do. She tries not to cringe every time he gasps or groans. Logan stands at the foot of the bed, unsure of what to do with his hands. Another tell. Veronica knows she owes him big time for this.

When he is settled, Keith looks to Logan. "Logan," he says, and puts out a hand. Logan moves around the bed and accepts the handshake. "I hear I owe you a great debt of gratitude," Keith says.

"Mr. Mars," Logan starts, his cheeks coloring.

"I think we're at the point where you can call me Keith," her father interrupts.

"I'm not sure that's so true, sir," Logan responds, earning a smile from the other members of the room.

"Take a seat," Keith says, indicating the chair Veronica vacated upon his arrival. Logan looks to the single chair, to Veronica, and back to Keith.

"I can stand, sir. I've been stuck in traffic for a while, anyway."

"It's fine," Veronica interjects. "I'll go grab a chair from the hall."

"That's okay, honey, Logan, you sit. Veronica, why don't you give us a minute. Go get something from the vending machine. I'm sure you're starving."

Veronica looks to Logan, who is shooting her a desperate, panicked look. He grips the arms of the chair as he sits. She suddenly remembers her first experience in moot court when she failed to adequately prepare her witness and he was ripped to shreds in the cross-examination. Veronica hopes Logan stands up better than whatever that kid's name was. She looks at Logan over her dad, trying to convey a sense of calmness, although she is nervous.

"Well now, pa," she lilts, trying to lighten the mood. "you be nice to him, on account that he did save your life and all," she leans down to kiss him on the cheek and half hisses the last part in a warning.

"I will be a perfect gentleman. Scouts honor," he promises. Veronica casts a weary smile at Logan as she grabs her purse. She wants to squeeze his shoulder as she goes, but it will only offer more ammunition if her dad is pissed. Instead, she leaves with a promise to be right outside, should things come to fisticuffs.

Once in the hallway, Veronica debates standing at the door, but between the dinner cart collecting trays and the shift change, the hallway noise is too much to hear any of the details. _This is why I should always have a spare bug_, she thinks, and opens the task list on her phone to make a note. It takes less than 15 seconds, and she's already chomping at the bit to get back in the room. She glances down the hall to the vending machines, then back to the room. She can easily make it down and back in less than two minutes, and she _is_ hungry. She takes out two dollar bills while she stands at the door, just to save herself the time away.

It's approximately nine minutes later when the door opens, Logan poking his head out. Veronica sits in the hall, and has picked out all the M&Ms, almonds and pistachios from the trail mix. Upon seeing him, she clumsily tries to put the peanuts and raisins back into the bag, spilling a few to her lap. As she stands the discarded snacks falling to the floor. "So?" she blurts. "What did he say? Are you okay? Is he okay? Am I out of the will?"

Logan smiles at her as he pulls her into his arms. She allows herself some deep breaths while he hugs her, taking in his scent. "It's okay," he promises, and she tries to believe him. "He just had some questions for me, but I think we reached an understanding. He wants to see you before turning in for the night."

Veronica enters the room, but her father is more vague than Logan. He, too, assures her that their conversation was fine, which causes an eye roll. It can't be a good sign that the two of them are conspiring against her. She vows to get to the truth, but knows she has more leverage with Logan. She settles her dad in, promising to return tomorrow. He reminds her that he's still mad at her, at least a bit. She takes it at a good sign as she acknowledges it. When she leaves the room, Logan is still waiting for her in the hall. She wraps an arm around his waist as they walk toward the elevators, and relaxes into his grip around her shoulder.

They decide to go back to Dick's place after ordering delivery to meet them there. Veronica follows him in the Buick. She flips through the stations, finally landing on talk radio. She listens to the world report, which includes a few headlines about military action in various parts of the world. She thinks about Logan, trying to decide where he'll end up. He might not be able to tell her, but she sure as hell is going to try to find out.


	14. Chapter 14

They are settled in with a glass of wine each and their Thai order. Veronica already gave the rundown of her day, and asks Logan about his. He tells her a little of what he can about the trainings and some of the lines they made him wait on.

"You mean, like turn your head and cough?" she asks with an eyebrow quirk.

He rolls his eyes. "Not quite. They make sure all your paperwork's up to date, beneficiaries and whatnot," he explains.

"OK," she replies, still amused with herself.

His tone shifts. "I did make one change," he says, his hand running over his head. Veronica puts down her glass.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I added you to my list. I didn't wanna freak you out or anything, so Dick is still the first person on the list. He still has power of attorney for now and the healthcare proxy if anything happens. He knows where all that stuff is, and I thought it's easier for that to stay the same. I didn't change any of the beneficiary stuff either. I just thought..." He quickly changes tactics. "But now you're on the notification list- it'll get you some other benefits if you ever need to use them." All the information comes out quickly. He must have rehearsed it in the car.

The Pad Thai in Veronica's mouth is suddenly too difficult to chew. She makes an effort to swallow it down, but it turns to paste in her throat. She tries to say something to indicate that she is capable of having this conversation, but a strangled sound is the only thing that emerges. She attempts to cover it with a sip of wine.

"Hey," Logan reaches his hand out and takes her free hand. It reminds her that the other is gripping the stem of her wine glass with a dangerous amount of force. Veronica makes an effort to move her hand up to the bowl of the glass- an attempt to appear composed. "It's all just precautionary bullshit. You always do it so you never need it, you know?"

The food is finally dislodged after a particularly large gulp of wine. "Yea," she says, her eyes burning from the tannins. "Just, POAs and healthcare proxies. Not exactly something most people our age spend a lot of time on." It is, however something they spent time on in law school, and she vaguely recalls a few details from the Wills and Probates lecturer. It will be easier if she can grasp onto facts and not think that he is preparing for the event of his own demise.

"Yeah," Logan agrees with a shrug. "Most guys I work with, they don't give much thought either. It goes to a wife or their parents. My options are few, but I don't exactly trust Trina to keep a houseplant alive, much less make any decisions on my behalf. Truth is, I'm not sure Dick could do it either, if it came down to it. I asked Cliff, but he turned me down, so it is what it is." He finishes this with a shrug, releasing her hand to take another bite of his drunken noodles.

Veronica nods, because it seems like the thing to do. She knows he doesn't mean to make her feel guilty, but the feeling knots her stomach. It's not the first time since she's been back that she's thought about how small his inner circle is. Or any circle, for that matter. Her theory in high school was that it bothered hm a lot, but she wonders if time has made him accept things. She wonders which is a healthier reaction. Veronica takes a deep breath. _Toughen up, Mars. He must have a living will, too. Ask him about that._

"Is it something we should have a conversation about? I mean your wishes and stuff?" _Not quite as smooth as you hoped, but at least it's out there._

Logan's eyes threaten to bog out of his head for just a moment before he can play it cool. "Um," he flusters. "I mean, we can, but we don't have to. Cliff has all the original paperwork and Dick has the copies. Like I said, I did it all so no one would ever need it."

"Yeah, OK," she says, and Veronica is sure that her mature persona is failing fast. She tries to rack her brain for more information from the lecture, but can't come up with much. Logan must be uncomfortable with the topic too. He stands and walks around the table to take her plate from her.

"Finished?" he asks, hand hovering near her plate. She nods in response. He places a kiss to the top of her head while he takes away the plate. "I meant it. No heroics." She nods again. It's been so hard to wrap her head around him leaving that the thoughts about the risks of him being deployed have only just started to pull at her subconscious. She resolves to figure out where he ends up, no matter what.

Logan moves to the kitchen and starts rinsing the dishes. "I can help," she says, standing. She ignores his protests to sit down, moving over to the sink. After observing his method, she rolls her eyes. "I didn't know you had to wash the dishes before you put them in the _dish_washer," she stresses the last word for emphasis. "Haven't you heard about the drought?" she ribs him, trying to cut the last of the tension.

"I thought you wanted to help. This distinctly does not sound like helping." Logan hands her a plate, which she places in the bottom rack. He wrinkles his nose and shakes his head a little.

"Really?" she tries to sound incredulous, but the smile betrays her. "Were you always like this, or is this one of those weird things that come with age? You aren't ironing your jeans now, are you?" She tries to remember domestic tasks with Logan nine years ago, but she comes up blank.

"There's a right way to load the dishwasher, and then there's your way," he returns with a grin. "You can't just throw them in all willy-nilly. There's-"

"_Willy-nilly_? Are you my grandpa now?"

Veronica squeals with a laugh as he snaps the dish towel at the back of her thigh.

* * *

Logan wakes to an empty bed. He doesn't know what time it is, but it feels like the dead of night. Her space on the bed is cool, so for just a moment, he's worried. He wonders if he ever _won't_ worry when he wakes without her next to him. He slides out from between the sheets to shuffle his feet around the floor until he finds his boxers, slipping them on. Logan quietly opens the door.

Veronica is curled on the couch, lit by the glare of a laptop screen. He smiles at her concentration. Whatever she's staring at, it must be involved. She bites the corner of her thumb in thought while she uses her other hand to scroll down. The computer is perched on her knees, and she wears his button down, sleeves still rolled. It's a damned good look for her. Logan finds himself wondering if Dick made it home tonight, or if the couch is an option for them.

He moves across the room, clearing his throat to get her attention. "Hey," he whispers as she startles. "Whatever it is, it can probably wait until morning."

She closes the laptop quickly, a sheepish grin on her face. "In fact," she confesses, "I was planning for tomorrow. I am taking you on a date."

Logan quirks an eyebrow as he tries to think of the last time she planned something for them that didn't involve a stakeout. He comes up blank, which makes him all the more intrigued."Really?" he asks, moving towards her. "And where, exactly, are we going?"

"That is highly classified information," she responds dryly. There's a moment when he can see her confidence falter. Her eyebrows wrinkle, the corners of her mouth turn down. "It's not a huge thing, I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"Hey," he says as he takes the closed computer from her lap. He pulls her up and close to him, watching as his shirt rides up, exposing her delicious thighs. _Focus, Echolls_, he tells himself._ Supportive first, then play_. "I don't need anything huge. I could spend the whole day with you in bed and be more than happy." With a mischievous grin, he pulls Veronica towards him as she rolls her eyes. He's a little bit proud of himself for not taking the innuendo as far as the opportunity allows. "As long as you plan for some rations, of course." He dips his head down to the crook of her neck, nibbling at her pulse point.

Veronica pushes him away with a laugh. "I'll go see my dad early, and then we'll leave before lunch. Unless, of course, you guys are BFFs now and have a bro-date planned."

"Still not gonna tell you what he said," Logan murmurs into her neck. "I'd also rather not be thinking much about your dad right now," he grins as his hand slides up her thigh to the hem of his shirt. "Tomorrow sounds good, I'm in. Tonight though, I'll handle the planning." His hand slips further up her thigh, and he moans when he realizes she's not wearing anything under his shirt. In one deft move, he launches her over his shoulder and heads to the bedroom, still not sure if Dick is around, unwilling to take the time to figure it out.


End file.
